


Follow You

by Rakill



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Higurashi Kagome, Alternate Universe, Courting Rituals, Dating, Desire, F/M, Lemon, Lust, Masturbation, Mates, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and Kikyo was brought to life for Inuyasha. The jewel is gone and Kagome is left with nothing. Sesshomaru approaches her with a decree for them to be mates, but before they could start the courtship, Kagome is thrown back into the future to her time. Seven years go by and Kagome is still haunted by Sesshomaru's words but she tries to move on with her life until one day fate brought the two back together. And so the courtship begins but will it only be just duty or will it be more?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been years since I've written any fan fiction for this pair. I have many unfinished projects of them and who knows if I will ever get back to them. But this story called to me. I'm hoping I can finish it because of how different it is from what I usually do.
> 
> Just a heads up, I edited it myself. I went through many times trying to add and fix things. I used to have someone do that for me but she can't anymore so it's up to me. I don't really trust anyone else to work on it. So what you see is what you get. I just ask that you don't point it out in your reviews. I already know. I'm doing this for fun and I hope you enjoy this story. This story will have a lot of sex in it so if that's not your thing then maybe you should find something else to read. Just saying. 
> 
> Things have been changed from the show to fit into this story. So don't take anything in here to heart. I didn't follow a lot but I tried to keep some the same. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter One

The Inu gang was celebrating the defeat of Naraku and the fact that jewel was no longer in the picture. So much had happened in the last few hours after the defeat. They had made their way back to Kaede’s village, the same village Kikyo had lived and now lives again. The shikon no tama had seen into Kagome’s heart with her wish of it disappearing that she only wanted Inuyasha to be happy. That meant Kikyo was his alone and not Kagome’s. It was as if it could see further into the future and had a plan for Inuyasha rather than her.

There was a hole in her heart from that. She had thought Inuyasha wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She had even confessed her feelings to him at some point in their long journey for the search of the shards and Naraku. But once Kikyo was alive and no longer clay, Inuyasha went to her and that was that. Kagome was left behind in the dust hurt and lonely. So, what did that mean for her?

Slowly, she made her way away from the celebration and drinking and found herself in front of the bone eater’s well. Did this mean she couldn’t go through anymore, back to her own time? Was she forever stuck in the feudal era to live the rest of her life as… what? A priestess? She didn’t see herself living a full life as that, and most certainly didn’t want to suffer to watch Inuyasha and Kikyo be happy together. Don’t get her wrong, she wanted happily ever afters for everyone, but where was hers?

Miroku had proposed to Sango along their journey and now they could start a family. His cursed wind tunnel was gone and wouldn’t suck him up. Shippo was still a child and decided to stay with the Inu gang while learning and growing his powers as a fox demon. So, again, where did Kagome stand in this? She was a girl out of time and had a family back at home in the future. Her mom, Souta, grandpa…

Her vision watered from unshed tears of her loneliness and despair. Why did she have to be so stupid and selfish? Perhaps she will find someone here. A good guy who will treat her better than Inuyasha had and didn’t have such a temper. They could marry and start a family. But how will she survive this era? She had Inuyasha to protect her, but she also had her miko powers. She knew how to use the bow and arrow but she didn’t want to fight for her life every day. She kicked a rock in front of her and kept her eyes on her shoes. She sniffled and wiped away the tears and held back the rest. She couldn’t cry, she had to be strong. She had to face her life now. She could travel, yeah, traveling sounded great. She’ll let her friends know as soon as the celebration was done. She could take care of herself and start a brand new life. A life as Kagome, the single girl who survived demons. She could go village to village and meet people and maybe heal those who are sick. She could fend for herself and didn’t need Inuyasha to save her every time she was in trouble.

The wind picked up just slightly that brought some of her hair to her face that made her look up from her feet and in front of her where Sesshomaru stood not too far from her, watching her with those cold eyes. A gasp escaped her from the shock of his presence. She wasn’t scared of him, not much anyway, but what in the hell was he doing just standing there? The wind lightly blew his long hair and his kimono. His hands were at his sides and he looked deep in thought.

“Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?” she asked meekly.

He took one step forward then stopped as if he heard her heart skip a beat from her nervousness. There was absolutely no reason for them to be alone. There were only a handful of times they had been alone but it always ended up with Inuyasha showing up or someone else being there. He hated humans after all. Well, he used to until he saved Rin and protected her. “Your bravery is bewildering.” His voice just barely above a whisper but she caught it. “Just a mere mortal girl who is capable of defeating such a foe.”

Silence between the pair seem to sizzle in some unknown feeling. Where was he going with what he was saying? Was he actually paying her a compliment in his own weird way? It was hard to tear her eyes away from him and her heart was hammering in her chest. Something was happening. He was trying to get at something, but what? Or maybe he just happened to pass by and saw her being emotional? Where was Rin and Jaken? They usually follow him everywhere and they weren’t with everyone else celebrating in the village.

He took another careful step toward her, his golden eyes never leaving hers. She got a strange feeling that he wasn’t here just to pay compliments in his own way. He was here for something and it made her gut clench. “The half breed has chosen someone else, his once dead lover now flesh and blood. Yet, you stay.” He ran a hand through his hair, her eyes following the motion. “Do you still yearn for him?” he stopped for a moment but then continued not caring for her to answer, “I have come to put a claim to you, priestess. We shall breed heirs that will take the title that has passed through generations of my line. My powerful lineage mingled with your miko powers shall be never forgotten and make our babes powerful and worthy of title. That half breed and miko will never breed any as powerful as ours. We may share the same father but he will only breed less worthy heirs. I am the eldest and own the titles of land of the west and by far more superior than he. You, priestess, will carry my pups with my strong seed and we shall create fierce warriors for lands. A full demon and a priestess mated and breeding has never happened. I had wondered what kind of pups you would give me. You are worthy of me. I will take you under my protection and mate with only you. You shall give me many strong sons.”

Shocked and pretty sure Kagome’s mouth was wide open from shock that she had to shake her head to snap out of it. He just proposed to her! But in such a weird way and not even romantic! Her heart was hammering and a blush was all over her face and top of her chest. She felt anger and confusion. “W-what?!” she gasped out.

“I will not repeat myself.” His tone was the same, as if he were speaking of the weather.

“That is no way to go about this! Yes, Inuyasha is with Kikyo now and it hurts me. I still lo—” she stopped fast at the L word. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll just jump in your bed! You have to do more than just… just lay claim! That’s so barbaric and not even romantic. And to go on about me being worthy? Well what about if you are worthy enough for me? Did you ever think of that? You keep going on about heirs and sons and everything, maybe I don’t want children!” She was squealing and stammering over her words. Sesshomaru pretty much just admitted her wanted to have sex with her! She couldn’t even wrap her mind around that. She closed her eyes and quickly shook her head to get the dirty thoughts of him naked out of her mind. Why in the hell did that made her core clench? She wasn’t a pervert! She wanted children but she didn’t want him to just assume that’s all she was born for. Who did he think he was? The gall of this man!

“I don’t do romance.” He decreed and took more steps closer to her until he was just a breath away and she could smell him. He smelled so damn good. Some of his silver hair fluttered against her skin and tickled her that raised goosebumps on her flesh. “There are no choices, you will mate with me, priestess.”

Once again, her core clenched and she grew wet from just him saying ‘mate’ with him. Oh god, she _was_ a pervert! Another blush rose to her cheeks and ringing in her ears as she realized he could more than likely sense or smell her desire. Well, she hoped he knew she was confused and just a human girl who had never done anything sexual with a man. “I—I have a name!” Was all she could get out.

His eyes flashed with something, lust? Desire? But when he blinked it was gone. “Kagome.” Just her name rolling off of his tongue… oh god.

She looked up at his eyes and stared. She knew he wasn’t going to keep repeating himself and if she kept drawing it out he would do something by force, she wouldn’t put it past him. She was about to do something stupid and crazy. What else could she do? He was powerful. He was kind of throwing himself at her and she had no one else. Afterall, she was sulking her way to this spot that she had no one. She put her shaky hands up between them, barely touching his cladded chest. “Okay, okay. I’ll agree if you promise to date me first. Get to know me.”

“Date you? What is that?” for once he was confused.

She let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes, “Like… courting. You do know what courting a woman is, right?” she opened her eyes and saw a spark in his eyes as he recognized what she was trying to get at. She didn’t know why she was agreeing to all of this. But, it wasn’t like she had a lot to lose. Inuyasha had Kikyo and she had no one. She had a chance of romance and Sesshomaru could be a great… mate. Gulp.

A smile lifted the corners of his mouth which only made her heart skip a beat. He only smiled when someone was going to die. Shit. He stood back and she thought he was going to reach for his sword and strike her down but instead he reached a hand out to her for her to take, she was absolutely taken back. “I hear your heart. You are nervous. I can smell your desire as well… Kagome.” He took in a deep breath as if he was enjoying it. “Let us ‘date’ then. Come.”

God, he really could smell her arousal. This couldn’t get any worse! Before she was able to reach out and take his hand to start this new journey, she felt a strange pull inside of her. She looked around and noticed her surroundings were shimmering and fading away. This only happened when she went through the bone eater’s well to pass through time. She looked back at Sesshomaru. “I’m going back to my time!” she said shocked. She was going home! She felt relieved but at the same time sad.

His hand fell down to his side as he watched her. “Your time?”

“The future. I came from the future.” Before she could tell him the year or even where, everything vanished and he was gone.

She landed with a soft thud outside of the well and looked around. She was home. She looked back at the well. How did that happen? She didn’t have the jewel and she knew that there was no way she could go back home without it. So how in the hell did it happen? Oh no, Sesshomaru! She had sort of promised to date him! He would be confused and probably angry. She covered her face with her hands and took in a deep breath. Her friends were left behind. Inuyasha was left behind and she didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye.

Slowly, she made her way to the well and jumped in hoping she could go back to the past. Why? She had no idea. She felt a sense of duty to keep to her word to Sesshomaru. Why did it matter so much? Shouldn’t being home matter more? She had complained walking to the well just mere minutes ago that she had no sense of purpose and now she is wanting back. When nothing happened after she landed, she grumbled and climbed out of the well. As she walked away, a final thought crossed her mind—would Sesshomaru come find her in the present? Would he even be alive? What about her friends? Perhaps they all have lived a long happy life and died. God, how depressing is that.

Seven Years Later

God, it’s been a long day. Kagome slumped down on her couch and kicked off her black flats and didn’t bother to peel off the special thin socks for those types of shoes. She was beat and ready for some wine and a hot bubbly bath to soothe her aching feet and legs. It’s only been three weeks that school was back in session for the beginning of school year. She’s been teaching high school students English and they all were amazed by her, which made no sense to her really. She had traveled to Boston, Massachusetts in America. So far away from Tokyo, Japan and her family. Yes, it was scary that she was on her own and had no friends or family here but really, it was worth it. She had made a few close friends who were amazed by her perfect English and knowledge.

She sometimes thought of her friends from the past in Japan. She hated that she sometimes didn’t think of them as often as she ought to. But she had kind of moved on really. She had a life. She went back to high school after returning to her time and studied her ass off and passed her exams. She went to college and that’s when she decided to travel. She had closed her eyes as she pointed at a map and circled it then stopped and opened her eyes. Her finger was pointing at Massachusetts, so why the hell not? She was great at the English language.

At times she wondered what everyone did after she went back to her time. Did they marry? Did they have kids? Did they live a happy life? She thought of Sesshomaru often. She even dreamt about him… still do. She was twenty-two now and still felt jumbled over him and his proposal. Had he moved on and mated with another? Was another woman worthy of him to make him many sons to take on the lineage he bragged about? She closed her eyes and could see him perfectly behind her eyes. Still beautiful and graceful as ever. A blush rose to her cheeks. God, what is she thinking?

With a groan she stood up and started to undress in her tiny living area and made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and looked in her refrigerator to find a chilled wine bottle. Perfect. She grabbed it and kicked the door closed as she turned and made her way to her bathroom. She twisted the top off the wine bottle. Yes, it was a twist. She couldn’t afford the expensive shit. She poured herself a glass and took a small sip and let out a small moan of approval. She put down the bottle and glass and started up the bath and threw in Epsom salts and even a bath bomb. She then lit a few candles and turned off the bathroom light and undressed the rest of the way.

Before she climbed into the steaming water, she grabbed her glass of wine and sunk into the water and groaned from just how amazing it felt and how it relaxed her muscles. “Just what I needed.” She groaned out and took another sip of the wine. When the bath tub was full she turned off the water and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru popped into her mind again. Why is it always Sesshomaru? Why wasn’t she thinking of her first love, Inuyasha? She was head over heels for that man, not anymore anyways. But why is it she keeps having naughty dreams of Sesshomaru? Why is it she missed Sesshomaru more? It wasn’t like they had a connection or anything. Perhaps it was because she had promised to bare him children and she wasn’t able to keep to that.

She smiled at her thoughts then grimaced, why did it matter? She owed him nothing. He was old news. She had new fish in the sea and very fine looking fish at that. Well, not that she had gone further than kissing. Not many boyfriends in her life either. She just couldn’t find much interest in them. Yes, they were handsome in a way but…

Another groan as she thought of Sesshomaru.

She had to open her eyes to get his image out of her mind. That happened a lot. She took a bigger sip of her wine and then realized it was gone. Had she really chugged the whole glass? She placed the empty glass down on the floor next to the tub and decided to wash herself and get out. She was way too distracted to enjoy a bath. What a waste of a bath bomb.

When she was done, she got out and wrapped a large cotton towel around herself and grabbed her wine bottle and glass. Oh, she wasn’t done drinking. She dressed in soft cotton pajamas and went back to her living room and sat down on her worn couch and poured another glass. She decided to turn on the tv and pick up her laptop to start on grading and planning for classes. A teacher’s life was busy and she had to keep up with these kids.

When she started to feel a bit tipsy she stopped drinking and got up and made herself something to eat. She had grown accustomed to the American food and liked it in fact. She did miss her mom’s cooking in the traditional Japanese food but she did sometimes make herself something her mom had taught her. She ate quickly and went back to her couch and went back to her work. When it grew late and her eyes were straining, she saved everything and closed her laptop. She stretched out her arms and stood up and turned off her tv. She went to her room and climbed in the soft sheets of her bed and turned off her side lamp and grabbed her cell phone to check messages.

She had one from her close friend, Hannah, at the same high school they both worked in. _Still up? I hope you are. I’m going on a blind date tomorrow night and I need you to come along. They are tagging along a friend who is single and apparently ready to mingle. I told them you would come. Please tell me you’ll come!_

A groan escaped her lips. Great, a blind date. Hannah had been trying to hook her up with guys but to no avail. Kagome just couldn’t find that spark with guys. But, she couldn’t let her friend go on a blind date and be scared, plus, Hannah told them she would go. Great. She typed back a message letting her know she’ll go and asked what time and where. When Hannah responded with the time and location she put the phone back down and closed her eyes. Awesome, a blind date… just what she needed.

Golden eyes peered at her that set her on fire. It’s always the same dream. He’s always watching her. He’s always proposing to her but in a sweeter way. A more romantic way. How is it that he is now setting her on fire and making her feel things no man had ever made her feel? She felt slightly guilty and ashamed. He was a demon. He detested humans. She should have felt more for Inuyasha but for whatever reason Sesshomaru awoke her desires. In these dreams she wanted him to touch her. Kiss her. Be inside her. How would it feel? Would he be gentle? Would he whisper sweet things in her ear as he pushed further inside her? A moan escaped her lips. It was almost as if she could really feel him inside of her. Filling her to the core and stretching her beyond anything she could imagine. She longed for it. Perhaps she just needed to go all the way with someone to know what it would feel like. She was a woman after all and had her own desires.

“Kagome.” He whispered in her ear, his breath fanning the small hairs against her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she peered around and took a few seconds to realize she was in her room. In her bed. Alone. She was covered in sweat and knew she soaked her panties from her arousal. Quickly she looked at the time and noticed she had a few minutes before her alarm went off to start the day. It’s Friday, thank god for that. She sat up and climbed out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom and undressed and climbed in the shower and turned on the scorching hot water and cleaned herself. She’d normally take care of her problem…but it usually was no use. It was like she wasn’t satisfied. Nothing could satisfy her. It happens every time she dreams of him. Why did she have this reaction to him? Why didn’t she have this reaction when she first saw him in the past? Was it perhaps she was only fifteen and her hormones weren’t really kicking in?

Once she was done showering, she climbed out and dried off and went back to her room and got dressed. She never wore makeup so it wasn’t part of her routine. She did put her hair up in a pony tail and called it good. She slipped on her flats and grabbed her laptop, keys and phone. Time to start the day and not think of him.

Once she got to her classroom with a Starbucks coffee in hand, she felt like she could start the day. She took a sip of the hot beverage then set the cup down on her desk. She looked over her notes for the day and the topics.

“Ms. Higurashi!” Dakota greeted as he walked in with a grin.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him. “Hey there. Ready to learn today?”

“Always. You know you are my favorite teacher. Can you tell me something in Japanese again?” he winked.

She laughed but wanted to roll her eyes. She always got asked this and she always got flirted with by her male students. Well some anyways. It was tiresome after a while and super awkward. But she indulged him and said ‘Hello, I’m your teacher not your classmate. This is pretty annoying.’ Then she bowed her head slightly to act like she said something proper. They never understand and it may be rude of her but it was a pet peeve of hers.

Dakota laughed and sheepishly bowed back then looked at her with a lopsided grin, “What did you say? What did you say? It was so cute!”

Again, she wanted to roll her eyes. “Now, Dakota, you know better. Take your seat.”

He flushed slightly but still grinned at her then turned and went to take a seat at a desk. Students were still coming in and greeting her. Some didn’t which was fine. She peered down at her notes again and then opened her laptop to start her class. The bell should ring at any moment. Her phone vibrated that was next to her laptop. It must be Hannah again.

_I just want to let you know this place we are going to is upscale. At least from what I’ve researched of it. Never been there. So, dress nicely, not that you don’t anyways. I have a feeling if these guys are taking us to his place, they may get lucky tonight. ;)_

A soft laugh escaped Kagome. Hannah had no idea she was a virgin but she would never tell her that. It just wasn’t in her to tell her friend her private life like that. She just sent back a ‘lol’ and hit send then put her phone away when the bell rang. Time to start the day.

Nervous was an understatement. She was standing outside of this beautiful building that looked like it could be a romantic setting. Who the hell has a blind date here of all places? You’d think for a first date they’d take you bowling or to a movie or something. No. They were wining and dining. She had to stay a little late after classes to work on assignments and grading papers so when she got home to change she was in a rush. She had no idea what to wear and didn’t have much. So, she grabbed the first thing she thought was nice. It was a black dress that stopped just above her knees and had thin straps but thankfully it didn’t show off much or look slutty. She wore her same black flats because she had nothing else. She was poor and couldn’t afford much, so she lived modestly.

Her eyes scanned outside for the familiar face of Hannah but there was no sign. Hannah had told her to meet her outside the doors but she was running late. Great. It’s not like she could go inside the restaurant and ask for her, hell she was sure her blind date didn’t know her name. Kagome didn’t even know her blind date’s name! Pulling out her phone for the tenth time she looked to see if Hannah had texted her back but she didn’t. This was becoming way too much. If Hannah didn’t show in two minutes she was going back home.

She put her phone back in her purse and looked back around the sidewalk and parking lot. Her eyes didn’t catch much. The sun was setting and there was a soft breeze which caused goosebumps to rise on her flesh. She should have brought a light jacket or something to keep her shoulders warm. She looked back down at her phone impatiently and saw that Hannah had finally texted her. Quickly she opened the message and nearly growled. She was already there and inside! What a friend!

Pissed, she put her phone away and went inside and was greeted but they quickly noticed she wasn’t in a good mood. “Are you looking for someone?” they asked.

“Yes. A friend. Hannah and our dates. Is it okay if I look?” she tried not to sound mad but she was.

“Of course.”

Kagome let out a soft thank you and made her way further into the dim lit area. They were all booths and had candles at each table and above were tall ceilings with small soft lights barely illuminating the room. It was romantic but for a blind date, too romantic. This wasn’t good. A feeling passed through her and her gut clenched. Something alerted her and it just wasn’t the lighting or the first date. Something familiar was happening and she hadn’t felt this is years. It was as if she were experiencing the familiar feeling of demons; but how? She had assumed they were gone. She hadn’t bumped into any ever since her return unless her miko powers suppressed and no longer a part of her.

The closer she got to the back corner of the dining area the feeling grew stronger. She was moving slower and wasn’t sure if she should continue. Everything in her screamed for her to turn back and go home. Hannah’s soft laughter came from the last booth. Kagome just couldn’t leave her friend to demons, if it was that case, even though she was mad at her. She still cared for her. When she approached the table, her eyes didn’t fall on her friend or her date. It was him.

Sesshomaru.

His eyes still cold as ever and golden like the last time she had seen them. He hadn’t bothered to cover his markings, as if he were proud of them. He was, after all, a proud demon. His hair was still silver and long. But instead of him dressed in his kimono and armor, he was dressed in a nice suit. He was sitting on the other side of the table from Hannah and her date, and she was assuming Sesshomaru’s friend. Sesshomaru was the single and ready to mingle blind date?! Everything in her was screaming so many things and they all were opposite to each other. Run away. Sit down. Talk to him. Ignore him.

But when his eyes narrowed slightly, like they had always done in the past, and the just one corner of his lips lifted in a smirk then disappeared, all things were lost. She melted right in her spot. It was as if he knew what she was thinking… feeling. Her heart was indeed racing. She could feel the rush of blood to her cheeks and her ears were ringing just from that. But that’s not what embarrassed her so much. She got wet. Dear sweet baby Jesus she was turned on just by that smirk and he fucking knew it!

He stared her down and she watched as his nostrils flare as he took in her arousal. She looked away from him finally to her friend who was now looking at her. “Hannah, I was worried.” She couldn’t even be mad. Why was she mad again?

“Sorry, poor cell reception in this place. Have a seat. This,” she nudged the handsome man next to her, “is Bradley.” She glanced at him with a smile. Well, she was already smitten wasn’t she? He wasn’t a bad looking fellow. Wavy brown hair that looked tumbled as it framed around his face and stopped just at his ear in a very nice cut. He had brown eyes that sparkled and a wide smile with white teeth. He looked fit and was wearing a suit as well. But when Kagome looked him over, she felt absolutely nothing for him. Hannah broke her attention as she spoke again, “and your date is… Sesshomaru, right? Bradley here said that he also is from Tokyo.” She looked back at Kagome with a wicked grin.

The blush never went away. It still burned her cheeks. Kagome nodded and stood there awkwardly and fumbled with her purse, trying not to look at Sesshomaru. Why was she all of a sudden so nervous? Over these last seven years she had lusted after him for whatever reason. For god’s sake she had sex dreams of him! But she was happy he was still alive, but that also must have meant that he wanted her to keep her word. He wanted to mate her. Unless that has changed. She glanced at Sesshomaru and his piercing eyes were still on her as he took her in. What was he thinking? What was he feeling? He had always been so hard to read.

“Please, have a seat.” Bradley finally spoke with a slight southern accent.

With a simple nod, Kagome nervously slid in the booth next to Sesshomaru. His heat flared out and touched her exposed skin even though most of him was covered. His hands were on the table and from the looks of it they were fisted, white knuckled. She could smell him; he smelled the same. So damn good. She had not realized how much she missed that smell, even though she had smelled him once. He didn’t speak and it somehow depressed her. She had expected him to welcome her or say her name or something but instead he chose silence. She shouldn’t be so shocked over that, that man never had many words.

“So, Kagome, Hannah here told me you are an English teacher at the same high school she teaches at as well. She said that you two met when you started your job there, what, two years ago?” Bradley once again broke the ice.

Kagome nodded her head and looked up at the waitress as she set down a glass of iced water for everyone then walked away. Nervously, she grabbed the glass and took a sip then set it down. “Yes, I came here to America two years ago and started the job teaching at the high school. First day I was there I met Hannah.” She smiled at the memory of meeting her friend.

Hannah nodded and smiled, “I remember when you showed up at the conference. You were so scared and so proper.” She looked at Bradley, “Everyone kept asking about her and her accent, always asking where she came from. But everyone took a liking to her.” She looked back at Kagome then her hazel eyes went to Sesshomaru then back to Kagome, as if she were hoping the two would talk. “You had no idea where anything was. I remember you approaching me asking me about places to eat and even how to make certain foods to get by!” She giggled out, “I took you to the grocery store and you looked like you were in Disney land. It was so funny.”

Kagome blushed and nodded her head, “Yeah it was bigger than anything I’ve seen in Japan. Although I must admit that the people are rude. And I never understood why people wore their pajamas there!”

Hannah and Bradley laughed at her comment. But all Kagome could focus on was Sesshomaru. He was still staring at her. She could feel the heat of his gaze and his white knuckles never relaxed on the table. She was trying to loosen up but every fiber in her being was too focused on him.

“So, Kagome,” Bradley leaned forward and grabbed his water and lifted it to his lips, “Sesshomaru doesn’t talk much so please excuse him. I’ve only heard him speak Japanese a few times and it’s usually so little. Will you do me the honor and say something in your native language? Maybe Sesshomaru here will say something as well.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Oh boy. Here we go. Once again, the whole ‘speak in Japanese to impress me’ shit. But she was curious as to what Sesshomaru was thinking and these two would have no idea what they will be saying. She could give it a try. She took in a deep breath and felt her heart race more. “Sesshomaru.” She whispered and glanced at him. His eyes locked on hers. She couldn’t look away. “I thought you were dead.” She said softly, of course in Japanese.

He was silent.

But she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. It was as if he was trying to tell her something through his body language or through his molten but yet cold eyes. She couldn’t take it. “You found me.”

He leaned forward slowly and relaxed his grip and blinked his eyes but never broke the gaze, “I’ve found you,” he confirmed speaking back in Japanese. “and you have made a deal that you need to keep. It is time that I date you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went through many times for errors and did my best. I'm sure you'll find mistakes. Please don't point them out in reviews, thanks. 
> 
> Also just a warning... the smut begins. The words 'pussy' and 'cock' are going to be used a lot in this story. Just a warning. If you don't like that.. oh well. Don't know what to tell you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two

“Kagome, what did you guys say? You look like you just saw a ghost…” Hannah asked, breaking the conversation between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Quickly, Kagome blinked and looked away from the golden eyes and looked to her friend and her date. She put on a fake smile and shook her head with a convincing laugh, “Introductions really.”

Hannah frowned as if she didn’t believe her but then smiled, “Very cute.”

“So, you _can_ talk, Sesshomaru.” Bradley teased.

Kagome looked at Bradley then at Sesshomaru who wasn’t looking at her anymore. Oh, thank god for that. She wasn’t too sure how much more she could handle him just watching her. It was heating her up and making her shiver at the same time. What the hell is wrong with her?! She looked back at Bradley with a small smile, “How did you two meet?”

A wide smile spread across Bradley’s face, “Oh, we work together as well. We work as regional directors for schools. Kind of funny that both of you beautiful ladies are teachers.” He winked at her which may or may not have caused a low growl come from next to Kagome. But it seemed like Bradley hadn’t heard it or he just didn’t care.

“Are you going to accept the proposition of us dating?” Sesshomaru spoke softly in Japanese, not caring that Bradley and Hannah were still listening but not understanding.

Kagome kept her face straight forward just so she wouldn’t have to get lost in his eyes. “I made a deal, didn’t I?” she responded back in Japanese.

Hannah and Bradley watched them closely with their eyebrows rising up in curiosity. Kagome knew it was rude to speak in another language in front of someone who couldn’t understand. Of course they would think that she and Sesshomaru were talking about them.

“You do know what this means? You will mate with me, or as in this world now calls it… marry. You will give me pups. You are still powerful; I can feel it reaching out to me.” His voice barely above a whisper. She saw in the corner of her eye he picked up his glass of water and took a sip then put it down before he continued. “You still desire me, do you not? I can smell it coming off of you.” It was as if he were smug of that fact.

The blush that had been gone came right back. She clenched her thighs closed together to hopefully keep him from smelling her. Damn him. Damn her too. Before she could respond, Hannah spoke.

“You two sure seem to get along.” She giggled, “I’m happy to hear you speak in your native language Kagome. I know you must have missed that.” She seemed as if she were honest about it which calmed Kagome down just a tiny bit. She certainly didn’t want to come off rude to her friend.

“Oh yes, it’s very nice to speak in it again. I don’t mind English either.” She giggled back to her friend. “I don’t mean to be rude. I’m sorry, I’ll behave myself.”

Sesshomaru shifted beside her and rubbed his leg against her own. Electricity snapped through her and up her body and most shockingly between her legs. What in the actual hell? Did he do that on purpose? Did he use some sort of yokai power against her or did she just have some messed up hots for him? Why did it seem like he was trying to flirt in his own weird way? There was no way!

Trying to ignore him, Kagome looked at Bradley with a nervous smile, “So how were you set up with Hannah?”

“A friend of a friend really. Long story.” He laughed and before he could continue the waitress came back and introduced herself and took orders. The men wanted something stronger than just water. They both got an old fashion and Hannah ordered a cocktail, while Kagome tried ordering the cheapest wine but Bradley insisted that she get the finest wine. It wasn’t like Sesshomaru would step in and say so. God, he was dull.

After drinks showed up, they ordered food. Once again, Kagome tried getting something cheap but then Sesshomaru took over and ordered her the most expensive steak that was supposed to be tender and melt in your mouth like butter—the details were told by the waitress not Sesshomaru himself. He then ordered her a side of Caesar salad and loaded baked potato. Dear lord, was he trying to fatten her up?

After everyone ordered it was quiet for a moment. Kagome couldn’t help herself as she looked over at Sesshomaru who was taking a sip of his old fashioned. She had never imagined him to be one of drinking alcohol. In fact, she had never seen him eat or drink anything. “So, are you trying to get me fat?” this time she spoke in English to keep everyone in the conversation.

He placed his glass down and looked at her, “You are too skinny.”

Her eyes narrowed, “I’ve always been skinny.”

“You’ve lost weight.” He sounded bored! You’d think he’d at least have some kind of emotion by now after all this time of him living.

Gritting her teeth, she looked away and saw her friend staring at her confused. It was as if Sesshomaru didn’t care that her friend and his friend found out that they knew each other before tonight. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. “Times have been hard, Sesshomaru. I live on very little.” She said softly, hopefully enough that Hannah and Bradley couldn’t hear but Sesshomaru could.

“Then live with me.” He spoke as softly.

She whipped her head to him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open, “No way!”

“You will eventually.”

She looked away with a shake of her head and a huff. Why was it so hard for him to at least be a little romantic? She had said to him all those years ago for him to date her and get to know her. You’d think he would learn how to date. Did he even date after he tried to claim her? Why was she all of a sudden jealous thinking of him dating another woman? Kissing another woman? Having sex with another woman? Her stomach turned in knots. Why the hell did it matter in the first place?

Their food arrived along with refills of their drinks, both iced water and alcohol. This place was amazingly fast! Kagome stared down in shock at her large steak and salad along with the oversized potato. Her mouth did water though at the sight of it. She glanced over to Sesshomaru’s plate and saw he had the same kind of steak and potato but no salad. He wasn’t touching it though. So, did he just order something to act like he ate food? Once again, did he even eat?

With a shrug she started to cut up her steak and saw that they had cooked it pretty much rare. She wasn’t a fan of rare meat but she’ll give it a shot. She put a piece in her mouth and it was tender and it was so damn delicious that she moaned softly and closed her eyes as she chewed it then swallowed. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was chewing on a piece of his steak. What? She must have been wrong in her assumption. “The steak is good. Great choice.”

He nodded slightly but continued to eat.

She looked back at her food and continued to eat with everyone else. Hannah and Bradley were talking between bites and laughing and flirting. It was cute. God, she wished she could have something like that. All her ex boyfriends weren’t really that flirtatious and now that Sesshomaru was back in the picture he would never flirt with her. He’d just ‘date’ her and then get her in bed and have sex with her until she got pregnant. Just great. Don’t get her wrong, deep down she wanted to have sex with him just to know what it felt like but he wasn’t romantic at all. Was she really doomed for that? Damn her for making that promise all those years ago.

“You are bothered.” Sesshomaru spoke to her softly as if sensing everything she was feeling.

She took another bite of her steak and chewed it, hoping he wouldn’t press it. She didn’t want to tell him what she was thinking. It would be just be too embarrassing admit something like that. This man could feel everything she was feeling and at times it seemed as though he could read her mind.

“Speak woman.”

With a huff she looked over at him and saw he was once again watching her but his steak was gone. He was a fast eater! “You know my name.”

“Kagome.” The corner of his lip lifted, as if he knew it would turn her on. And it did. Damn it.

Embarrassed by her body’s reaction she averted her eyes. “I just…”

He was silent and waiting.

She shook her head and looked back at him with a fake smile and shook her head, “It’s nothing. Really. I don’t think I can eat another bite! I’m so full.” She giggled and rubbed her tummy to show she was full.

His eyes flickered from her stomach then back to her eyes and they slanted. Oh boy. He was onto her and nothing went past him. Before he could speak and call out her lie, Hannah spoke.

“Kagome, tell Sesshomaru more about yourself! All you two have done was talk about the food.”

What did Kagome have to tell Sesshomaru? What would he want to know? It wouldn’t be like he cared after all. He just wanted to ‘mate’ her after all. He doesn’t care about anyone or anything. She put on a fake smile for her friend and giggled, “Oh, I wouldn’t know where to begin!”

“Well you should tell him how old you are! Or perhaps about your job! Or even the crushes your students have on you…” she teased at the end. Oh, why did she have to go there? How immature and inappropriate! It wasn’t like Sesshomaru would care in the first place!

“Well, um, I’m twenty-two. I work as an English teacher for high school students in their junior year. My students don’t have crushes on me though.” She glared at her friend at the last part then looked down at her plate where her salad was untouched along with her potato.

“How many lovers did you have?” Sesshomaru asked, shocking the shit out of everyone.

Kagome’s eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest but she didn’t look up from her plate. She fumbled her hands nervously in her lap under the table. Hannah didn’t know she was a virgin and Sesshomaru probably thought she slept around and would kill her if she had taken anyone to her bed. “Well I had a few boyfriends…”

“That’s not what I asked.”

The whole table was quiet.

Kagome cleared her throat and she laughed nervously and in that moment she decided to stand up from the table. “Oh well, look at the time! I’ve got to get home and uh… work on grading papers. It was nice meeting you Bradley. Sesshomaru.” She bowed without realizing then made haste away from the table and out of the restaurant, far away from Sesshomaru. Far, far away.

When she got outside, she took in a deep breath from the cold air hitting her and numbing her senses but didn’t stop walking. She had to get to her car. She had a feeling Sesshomaru would follow her. Why did she have to be such a pussy? She made that promise so long ago. She was only a teen! He would understand if she backed out of it. Yes, she lusted after him for whatever reason but it just wasn’t going to happen. He just had to deal with it. How many lovers she had taken on? What kind of question is that?! Why would he try and embarrass her in front of her friend!?

When she got to her car, she unlocked it and was opening the door when a hand shot out and closed the door. She gasped and quickly turned around and saw Sesshomaru leaning over her with his arm over her shoulder by her head blocking her in. She could smell him and it was intoxicating. Her pussy throbbed and grew wet; her nipples hardened just from the close proximity. Fuck.

He took in a deep breath and his eyes glazed over as they slanted. He leaned in further until he was pressed fully against her and his lips were by her ear. “How many, Kagome?” he growled softly.

She gulped and closed her eyes as she shivered. The throbbing didn’t stop and she felt empty and ached for his touch. He was so warm against her body and his whole body was hard. His hips though were away from hers so she couldn’t tell if he was hard for her. Not that she would know anyway. “No one. I’m a virgin.”

He purred happily against her ear and pressed his nose into her hair and his lips skimmed against her earlobe. She gasped from the feeling. No one had ever excited her this way. This was so out of character of him! She would have never imagined him being this sexual being. He was seducing her. His other hand came up and lightly grabbed a hold of her chin and lifted her head up slightly. She opened her eyes and looked into his lust filled eyes. “I will mark you now. It won’t hurt but no one is allowed to touch you but me.” He growled out.

“W-what? Right here?” She wanted to scream at him but it came out breathless and a whisper. He was going to fuck her right here? Against her car?!

He turned her head to the side and he leaned further down until his lips were against her neck and he kissed it softly. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a breathy moan. It felt amazing! He kissed his way down until he stopped at a spot where she almost fainted from the pleasure. No man had ever kissed her on the neck and gotten this kind of reaction of her. He held her tight against him and this time she could feel it. He was hard. Really hard. The throbbing in her core just increased and she knew she just had to take care of this problem when she got home later. His tongue was swirling on that spot that had her moaning for more. She was squirming in her spot from just the simple act of his tongue working wonders on her sensitive neck. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck and held onto him tightly to hang on. His hair was so silky and soft that it amazed her. No wonder he always ran his hands through it. With her touching him, it only pulled him further in and his lips harder against her neck.

He growled against her neck and pushed his hips further against hers and ground his erection against her pelvis. He pushed her further against the car door and lifted her up and automatically she wrapped her legs around his hips and he was right between her thighs and the large erection was pressed against her wet pussy. She couldn’t think much at that moment. All she knew was she wanted him. Bad. What the hell was wrong with her? What the hell was wrong with him?! He never showed anything like this before! It was as if he wanted more than just babies. It was like he wanted _her_. He licked and kissed a little at the spot then he clamped down on her neck with his teeth and buried them deep into her which made her scream out. In pain or pleasure, she wasn’t sure. But her hips were moving and grinding against his on their own.

He moved along with her and was literally dry humping her and grinding into her. A feeling deep inside her was growing. It was as if their powers were colliding and feeling and mating. It was the most sexual feeling she had ever experienced. It was better than her touching herself and having multiple orgasms. Their essence was mingling and merging and becoming one. It was building and building until she just couldn’t handle it anymore. With a cry, she came. She was sent out of her body and high into the sky with flashes of light behind her eyes that were blinding her. She couldn’t feel anything but the rush of adrenaline in her and the throbbing and gushing between her legs. She leaned her head back and let out scream of pleasure. Fuck it if people could hear her. This was the best feeling she had ever felt.

Sesshomaru pulled his teeth out of her and licked the bloody spot on her neck until it was healed slightly. He didn’t pull away from her just yet and waited until her body stopped trembling. He brought his lips up against her ear, “You have been marked now. You are to touch no man but me, do you understand?” he snapped his teeth at the end to intimidate her but it only turned her on more.

She nodded her head quickly.

He pulled away and lowered her gently on her feet then stepped from her as he smoothed the top part of his suit. She stood there dazed and couldn’t think straight. He had just given her the most amazing orgasm she had ever experienced and she knew she wouldn’t be able to give herself one like that. She knew she looked a wreck. Weakly, she fixed her dress to lower it back down to cover her thighs where it hitched up.

He watched her closely and took in another deep breath to take in her scent. “Go home. Clean yourself.”

Embarrassed she nodded her head and started to turn around to open the door to her car.

“Give me your phone number first.”

She couldn’t even speak so she grabbed his phone that he had pulled out from his pocket and watched as she put her phone number in with shaky hands. Fuck. When he didn’t speak after he put his phone away, she got in her car and buckled herself up. She couldn’t even get over that most sexual experience she ever had experienced. She was breathless and needed a bath. When she turned the engine, she gave him one last look… he was watching her with hooded eyes and she peeked down at his pants and saw the large outline of his hard cock hidden under his pants. Did he come during that experience or was it just her? Did it matter anyway?

She drove away with that final thought. Sesshomaru was turned on by her.

XXX

Gasping for breath, Kagome pulled her hand away from her throbbing pussy after she just got done masturbating in the bathtub. It still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t the fucking same! She had used her fingers and toys. Nothing! She groaned breathlessly and leaned her head back and stretched her shaky legs out as much as she could in the hot water in the tub.

“Shit.” She whispered and closed her eyes.

What the hell was she going to do? The whole damn drive home she was still turned on and had the aftershocks of her orgasm. When she got home it was still happening and she had to quickly undress and climb on her bed and take care of the problem. It didn’t work, so she started the bath and grabbed her favorite clit sucking and g-spot vibrator toy and used that multiple times and nothing. She would come over and over but it wasn’t enough to satisfy her. He did something. He started something. Nothing like this had ever happened.

Before she could at least take the edge off but this? This was agony!

She opened her legs again and grabbed her toy and gently slid it inside of her and let out a moan and positioned it to suck her clit and turned it on the highest setting and arched her back slightly as it did its job. It pulsed against her g-spot and sucked hard against her clit. She orgasmed quickly over and over and all she could think of was Sesshomaru and the way he had pressed against her and humped her. “Fuck!” she screamed out over and over.

After the fifth orgasm she pulled it out and breathed hard. The water was getting cold and she was getting sore from the toy and her clit was getting way too sensitive. She got out and washed her toy and disinfected it. She wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to her room. She got dressed in shorts and a tank top not bothering to put on underwear. She climbed in bed, exhausted but still horny. She checked her phone and saw a new message from a number she had never seen before.

_This is my number._

That’s it? She knew it was Sesshomaru just from the way it was worded. She wanted to cuss him out. But instead she saved his number and put the phone down on the table and turned her light off. She needed sleep. But she was too distracted. Maybe one more go…

Before she could start again, her phone vibrated. She looked over and grabbed it and read the message.

_Feeling it yet?_

“No.” She whispered shocked from Sesshomaru’s message. He did this? When he bit her, he did something! She quickly sat up and stared down at her phone shocked then quickly responded not caring just how upset she sounded. _What did you do? Why?_

She waited for a minute then a message appeared. _I marked you. You are in heat. It will pass but will come back in cycles. To carry my pups I had to tie our powers together so your miko powers wouldn’t terminate my pups in your womb. This heat shall pass._

Not wanting to type out how angry she was she quickly called him. She didn’t care how late it was. He was up and he had to explain himself. Demon on not! It rang once and he picked up. “You put me in heat like some dog? Like a bitch!?”

He was silent for a moment. “It will pass.”

Tears filled her eyes but she kept them from falling. Thank god he couldn’t see them. She rarely ever cried. “You said we were to date! I told you we should date before we do anything else and then you took advantage of me!”

“You were aroused if I remember correctly. Even screaming my name out.” He sounded cocky even though his tone didn’t change.

“That doesn’t matter. You forced yourself on me. You are just moving way too fast! You know nothing about me, Sesshomaru!”

“I know plenty.”

She shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks. Great. “That’s not right. I had agreed to mate you, yes, but I asked you to date me first! Perhaps we shouldn’t do this. This isn’t okay. I’ve changed and moved on. I don’t even know why you came to America but you need to leave me alone. I was fine before you showed up.” Why is it she sounded so unsure? He would surely catch on to that.

“When did you start lying, Kagome? Have you changed that much? The woman I knew was courageous and could take on foes head on with grace. You are the only one worthy of carrying my pups. You are still powerful but yet you seem to have forgotten that.” He sounded annoyed.

“I was a teenager, not a woman! I didn’t know anything back then. Find someone else, Sesshomaru. You aren’t worthy for me.” She snapped and hung up on him.

She slammed her phone down on her lap and covered her face with her hands and held back a sob. She refused to cry like a baby because of him. He wasn’t worth her tears. She sniffled. Her phone vibrated. Great, he texted her. She grabbed her phone and read the message.

_You are still marked and it will not go away. I’m the only one to take care of your needs, remember that, priestess._

He was mad at her as well because he called her priestess instead of her name. Good. Be mad. She put her phone back down on the table next to her and closed her eyes. She tried to get some sleep but just couldn’t. It’s going to be a long lust filled night. And angry.

The weekend was terrible. She was always masturbating and couldn’t go out as much because of just how turned on she was. She had a huge bite mark on her neck but it was healing pretty nicely. She heard nothing from Sesshomaru nor Hannah. Hannah surprised her more because she thought that her friend would want to know about her time with Sesshomaru. But she was glad she didn’t ask. Perhaps Bradley got lucky that night with her.

She felt like shit and had forgotten to get her regular starbucks coffee for work. The day was starting off horrible and she had already soaked her panties. Thankfully she had packed a few in her large purse. The throbbing sensation wouldn’t go away and her whole body was on fire, especially the mark on her neck. Her nipples were more sensitive and harder than usual, if that were possible.

“Morning, Ms. Higurashi.” Dakota greeted as he walked in with a cheerful smile and wave.

She looked up at him and tried her best for a smile, “Morning.” She grumbled.

He stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows, “Everything okay?”

She nodded her head, “Didn’t get much sleep and forgot to get my coffee on the way here.”

“Aw that sucks. Can you say something in—” he was stopped short.

“Kagome.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice came from behind the boy.

Her eyes widened. Why hadn’t she noticed him coming in? Was she really so out of it? “What are you doing here?”

He glanced at Dakota who was looking pretty scared in his spot then he looked back at Kagome. “Business.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Unless you are stalking me.” She accused.

He narrowed his eyes right back at her, “I do not lie, priestess.”

There it was again. He called her priestess and this time he spoke in Japanese so her students coming in wouldn’t know what the hell was going on. “Unless you have coffee, leave me alone.” She grumbled in back in Japanese and turned away from and looked down at her laptop and tapped at it to bring up her lessons.

“You drink that disgusting shit?”

Her eyes widened. Did he just cuss? She had never heard him cuss! It took everything in her not to look at him. She hesitated in her taps on her laptop. “I love coffee. It’s good with just the right amount of flavors and sugar. I don’t drink it black. That’s the disgusting shit.” She scoffed and finally brought up her lessons and bent over to get a closer look. She felt his eyes burning on her ass and she glanced over at him and he was indeed staring. She straightened up slowly and glared at him. “Why are you still here? You haven’t said why exactly you are here in my classroom.”

“I’ve come to ask you in person to go on a date with me.” It looked painful for him to say that and yet he still spoke in Japanese.

She nodded once. “If you plan on not taking advantage of me, then yes.”

“You are still in heat. I’m sure you will want at least some assistance to soothe that ache.” He arched a brow.

Her heart hammered in her chest and her mouth went dry. Oh the things she wished he would do to her. Why is it she keep wanting him? It was a battle with her. She just wanted this ache to go away. She wanted the mark to go away. Perhaps Sesshomaru knew a way to get rid of this mark and set her free. He did say that the heat will pass but will come back. If he were still around then maybe other demons were around. Wait. Was Inuyasha still around?

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll pick you up after the end of classes.” He didn’t give her time to respond. He turned and left the room with a swish and his long hair flowing behind him. She caught a glimpse of his ass in his suit pants. In the past with his kimono she never got a good look at him, not that she ever looked at him that way, but he had a nice butt.

“Who was that?” Dakota asked in a shaky voice.

Kagome looked at him, “An old friend.”

XXX

It was the end of the day and Kagome was walking out of the building not caring that she might have left Sesshomaru behind. She was still upset and still horny. A glass of wine and her vibrator was calling her name at home. She refused to let Sesshomaru help in anyway, even if her body was singing for him.

“Where are you going?” His voice came from behind her.

She stopped mid step and slowly turned and saw him coming towards her leisurely and had a laptop bag in hand. “I’m going home.”

“Oh?”

She shivered in response. He was hunting her down. She was his prey and she knew he wouldn’t stop until he had her. The thing was, why was she playing hard to get when her whole being was screaming for him? “I have a lot of papers to grade and I have lessons to prepare.”

“I’ll help.”

That was a shock. “What do you mean? I thought you wanted a date.”

“You seem to be running away, priestess. I will help you in whatever way I can. Your place then.” He walked past her as if expecting her to follow.

She again watched him walk away and stared at his ass like some piece of meat. Her feet started to move as she started to follow him. “You can follow me on the way to my apartment. We take separate cars.”

He didn’t respond. She took that as a confirmation. So, she went to her car and unlocked it and placed her things in the passenger side and climbed in and started the car. She buckled up and watched as he got in a fancy sleek car and waited to follow her. She drove carefully to her apartment with her thoughts running a thousand miles an hour and her heart following the same pace of her thoughts. Her place was small and she was sure from what he was driving he had a nice place. From what she could remember from their date the other night was he was a regional director; those are pretty good jobs.

When they arrived to her place and she unlocked the door they went inside she picked up clothes that she had strewn around from previous nights. But he showed no interest. He placed his laptop bag down on the coffee table in front of the couch as he watched her.

Every nerve in her body was sensitive to his stare and proximity. It was a small apartment and small living room. “Can I get you something to drink? Eat?”

“Whatever you have.” He loosened his tie and sat down on the couch and pulled out his laptop and clicked away at it. She noticed he still had long nails like he did in the past. Hm, weird.

She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks and went to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and a chilled bottle she had gotten over the weekend between her sessions of touching herself. She made her way out to the living room and set the glasses down and poured the wine and handed him a glass. He reached up and grabbed the glass, avoiding touching her. He took a sip and set it down on the table. He didn’t comment on it which may have been best because it was a cheap wine.

She lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip and set it down. She sat down next to him and opened her laptop and put in her password and pulled out her notebooks and pens. They sat there in silence together for a while, typing away and working. It was nice, at least for Kagome. But the throbbing in her pussy wouldn’t stop. Especially with him being so damn close to her. It was worse than the previous weekend.

It kept getting worse and worse as time went on. “Woman, if you don’t excuse yourself to your bedroom and take care of your problem, I will do something you will hate me for.” Sesshomaru growled out, shocking her.

She looked up from her laptop and stared at him with wide eyes. He was glaring at her and his nostrils were flared as he took in her musky scent of arousal. “It won’t stop no matter what.” She said meekly but slowly stood up anyway. How in the hell could she masturbate with him here?

“Then I’ll have to do it myself.” He ground out and stood up and reached out quickly and pulled her hard against him and smashed his lips down on hers.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes. Here comes the smut. Told you from the beginning. Pussy, cock, dick and other words will be used because I like it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, loving the reviews and love. You guys make me smile. Be sure to keep leaving reviews because it makes me super happy and it just may make the chapters come out faster.. joking. They will be coming out fast anyways.

Chapter Three

Kagome melted into Sesshomaru’s embrace as he pressed further into her as they stumbled through the living room until her back hit the wall, where ever the hell they were now. Hallway? Who the hell cares! She moaned into his mouth as he ground his hips into hers.

He growled into her mouth and nibbled and sucked on her lower lip. He was out of control. Just as she was out of control. The pair were both full of lust. In the back of her mind she knew this wasn’t right. She needed to be courted, not fucked. What the hell were they doing? She moaned as he cupped her sensitive breast. He pressed his tongue against her mouth, urging her to open her mouth. She obliged and nervously moved her tongue with his. He was way too experienced. More experienced than she was. All her previous boyfriends had tried to show her how to kiss/make out but she would just make excuses as to why they couldn’t make out. So little kisses here and there were all she did. Maybe a few make outs…

She would sometimes accidently bite down on his tongue which made him growl. Their teeth clashed. But it was as if he didn’t care. He continued and squeezed harder on her breast. She pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head back and moaned out from the pleasure. He released her breast and skimmed his hand down until it reached her stomach and went under her shirt and went right back up, slowly, ever so slowly. As if he was trying to remember her curves and the way her bare skin felt against his hand.

His lips went to her neck and started to leave wet trails until his tongue circled on his mark that he left behind. It made her scream in pleasure and buck her hips against his. “I need you Sesshomaru!” She screamed out, not even realizing what the hell she was doing.

He growled into her neck and nipped the mark which only made her aching core clench, feeling empty and needing him inside. She wanted him inside of her, pumping and filling her. What would he feel like? She had dreamt of this. She wanted to know what sex felt like. Not just with anyone but with him. His hand went under her bra and cupped her aching breast and squeezed a little then his fingers pinched her hard nipple. His other free hand gripped her hip tightly for a moment then slid behind her and grabbed onto her ass and squeezed.

She gasped and lifted a leg and wrapped it around his thigh. She started to grind herself against him like a bitch in heat that she was. “Please!” she begged. “I ache!”

He never responded with words. Only growls. He licked and nipped her mark then started to suckle as if he were doing that to her clit; as if he were showing her what he was going to do to her body. It made her shiver in anticipation. The hand on her nipple went down until he was reaching under the top her pants and paused, “How bad do you want me?” he growled out, his voice not the same. It sounded different.

She squeezed her eyes shut and kept grinding against his crotch. He was hard. “So bad! Please!” she begged.

He thrusted his hips against hers and pinned her completely to the wall and tore off her pants. For a moment she wondered how then she remembered he was a demon. He had claws and strength. She didn’t care that he just ruined her pants that she’ll never get back. His hand slowly teased her as it skimmed over the top of her panties.

She was out of breath and needed him to do something more than just tease her. “Just fuck me already!”

He picked her up and carried her all the way to her room and slammed her on the bed. She didn’t care because it didn’t hurt. It only turned her on more. She spread her legs and exposed her wet panties to him. It only made him growl. She looked up and noticed his eyes were red.

“Sesshomaru.” She gasped.

He looked her in the eyes. “Does this scare you, priestess?” his voice was gravely as he climbed on the bed over her and between her legs.

She looked up into his eyes and panted, at that moment she didn’t give a fuck. She just needed this throbbing in her pussy to stop. She shook her head quickly and reached between them and started to lift up his shirt but he stopped her. “What?” she gasped.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweeter and gentler kiss. As if he were trying to calm himself down. She moaned into his mouth and released his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him further into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him further on her. For once he groaned. As if he were in pain.

Everything was becoming clear to her. The haziness in her senses was disappearing and she was realizing what she was doing. What she had begged him to do. And he had stopped it just in time. She pulled away from the kiss but still the throbbing in her wouldn’t stop. She felt like crying out. She needed it to stop. Damn him.

“Kagome, I’m going to touch you.” He warned breathlessly. His eyes were glowing red anymore.

She raised her eyebrows, “You’ve been touching me this whole time.”

The corners of his lips lifted, “No. I’m going to remove her panties and I’m going to touch you. I will not have sex with you until you are completely ready. Not in lust.”

She still didn’t understand. “If you aren’t going to have sex with me then why would you remove my panties?”

He was patient. “I’m going to give you oral, Kagome. I need you to be satisfied, at least while I’m here helping you with work and getting to know you. Have you ever had oral?”

A blush rose to her cheeks and she shook her head.

He nodded his head, “You do know what that consists of right?”

She nodded her head.

He slid down her body and trailed kisses along her exposed stomach from where her shirt had lifted up, he stopped just at the top of her panties. She closed her eyes and lifted her hips as he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down and off. When she didn’t feel anymore kisses or touches, she opened her eyes and saw his head between her thighs looking up at her, as if waiting for her permission.

“It’s okay. I’m ready.” She opened her legs wider.

He kissed the inside of her thigh while keeping eye contact with her. His golden eyes hooded and full of desire. His hands held her legs open, while his thumbs rubbed circles in place on her inner thighs. His mouth was hot against her skin as he slowly made his way closer to where she needed him the most. She gasped when he finally licked along her wet slit. She needed more. She wanted to be full.

As if reading her mind, one of his hands slowly skimmed down her thigh and his fingers peeled her folds apart to expose everything to him. She gasped and slightly closed her legs. “It’s too late. I’ve seen you. Don’t be shy. You are beautiful.” He whispered and placed his hot mouth right on her clit. She moaned as he suckled on it.

She closed her eyes and let out mewls as he suckled and licked her. She felt something enter her. It spread her inside and then another was added. She gasped from the shock and just how uncomfortable it was. It was invading her but yet she didn’t really care at that moment. She had been asking for that. She had been wanting to be full. But it was as if it wasn’t enough. She opened her eyes and saw that his hand was cupping her with his tongue still working her. She bucked her hips against his mouth and hand. Following his movements and he pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her.

She ran her hands through his silky hair and grabbed until it was at his scalp and she was tugging at it. He moaned and worked his tongue harder and pumped his fingers harder. It only increased the pressure inside of her. She hadn’t realized when he added a third finger, maybe she did but it only added to the pleasure. She was pulling at his hair and bucking her hips and screaming out his name. Everything inside of her exploded. It felt as though her body were being lifted to the heavens and her vision was gone. She had pulled his face harder against her crotch but she didn’t care. Maybe he didn’t care either.

That orgasm was just as good as the one he gave her just from giving her the mark. When she fell back from the heavens and she could see and hear again, she opened her eyes and blinked hard and looked down at him. He was smirking at her with her juices on his face. She couldn’t catch her breath for a few minutes as he just watched her.

“Why didn’t your nails hurt me?”

“Strange question to ask.” He purred. Did he just fucking purr?

She sat up on her elbows not caring at the moment that she was still exposed to him but for once the throbbing was gone. She was soaked but she wasn’t aching. “You don’t cover your markings and you still have claws. Why?”

He got up and fixed his shirt and pants. She noticed the large erection again. It was pressing against his pants and looked painful. She looked up into his eyes and noticed the smirk back on his lips. She blushed and quickly pulled her shirt down and got up from the bed and quickly grabbed a towel lying on the floor to wrap around her waist.

“Humans know about demons, Kagome. Always have. We are now accepted, unless you didn’t know that?” he watched her with careful eyes. “My claws did not hurt you because I did not wish to harm you.” He was also not saying something else. She could hear it. He wanted to say something but refused.

She let it go and nodded her head. “So, does that mean… Inuyasha is still alive?”

His eyes narrowed and the room chilled. “Are you still in love with that half breed?” his voice sounded deadly.

She froze in spot. What happened to that smirk and purr? She thought he had maybe opened a little. “N-no.”

“Did you think of him often?”

A blush rose to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say no but he stopped her.

“Don’t lie to me.” He growled.

Was he really jealous? She looked away then decided to excuse herself to her bathroom. She got undressed and stepped in the shower and turned on the water and made sure it was scalding. She needed to clean herself and give Sesshomaru space to calm down. He was jealous that she had thought of him sometimes. Unless he was implying she thought of Inuyasha while she was with him?

She washed herself thoroughly and turned off the water and wrapped the same towel around herself. She dried off and went back to her room and saw he was gone. Maybe he had gone home in rage and jealously, which only upset her. She had no idea why it upset her so much. She got in comfortable loose pajamas and tied her hair up and went out to the living room and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch tapping away on his laptop. He didn’t as so much look up from her entrance.

She made her way further in the room and sat down next to him and grabbed her laptop and placed it on her lap. She tried so hard to concentrate on the work that needed to be done. She had a full week of classes to prepare for. She leaned forward and grabbed her wine glass and took a sip and nearly gagged. It was warm. She spit it back in the cup not caring it looked wrong. She put her laptop down and grabbed his glass as well knowing it was warm.

She went to the kitchen and dumped the wine out and went back to the living room and saw him watching her. “What? It was warm. No one likes warm wine.” She huffed and poured more wine into their glasses that was still sort of cold.

“You look nice with your hair up.”

“W-what?” she gasped and blushed.

He looked back down at his laptop. “Inuyasha is alive. He’s married to Kikyo and she lives. I don’t know where they are these days, last time I checked they were still in Japan and just as I predicted their children are not powerful.”

She sat down next to him and took a sip of her wine and placed his glass on the table by his bag. “Why are you so set on heirs? Besides they are called children and should be loved and adored. Not just warriors and whatever else you called them.”

He stayed silent for a few minutes and stopped tapping at the keys as if he were distracted. “I still own lands in Japan that were my fathers and his fathers and so on. I must pass them on. I am after all the heir. I cannot lose them. After the wars and rise of kings they tried to take my lands. I would not allow it. There were times I thought I was going to die.” He admitted softly and looked up at her with steely eyes. “Not just by humans but by demons. But no one is stronger than I.”

“You are so full of yourself.” She scoffed to blow off the heart racing in her chest. He had just admitted that there were times he was going to die. Why did that scare her? Why did that affect her so much?

He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. It was always a turn on now when he did that. “Any other questions?”

“Rin?” she whispered. She had always thought he would marry her. She was a young girl at the time and there was no way anyone thought of that, but he did take care of her and protect her on their adventures. She had assumed that when the little girl grew up that he would fall for her. But he hadn’t. Why?

“She lives.” At her gasp he continued and looked up at her, “She mated with the fox kitsune named Shippo.”

“Wow.” She whispered. “Miroku and Sango?” she asked with hope.

He stared at her hard.

Her stomach sank. So they died. How terrible. They were human after all. “Did they have children?”

“Many. Their lineage continues.”

She nodded and noticed he still sometimes spoke the same way he had in the past. It made her smile. After all this time he hasn’t completely changed. But there were some changes that she enjoyed. The smirk. The lust. The kisses…

Oh no. Her desires were increasing again. She quickly looked away and squeezed her thighs together.

“Interesting.” He spoke softly.

She refused to look up at him. He would go crazy again and maybe this time fuck her. Not that she would complain… at the time. But she wanted to get to know him, damn it! She shook her head and tried to think of other things. Things that would make her not be horny. She wasn’t throbbing as bad as before but it was there. She took in deep breaths. “Just… distract me. Please.” She begged him.

“What kind of coffee do you like?” He asked huskily as if he were responding her to arousal again. Of course he would. He’s a demon and he has marked her as his own.

“Starbucks, venti caramal mochiato.” She took in deep shaky breaths as she continued to squeeze her thighs closer together.

“What’s your favorite food?” still husky tone.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to picture food. Not Japanese food. He’s asking for American food. What did she like? What did she usually make or get? “Fast food wise, I love butter burgers. Something to make at home, spaghetti and meatballs. But the meatballs have to be homemade otherwise it’s not good.” Okay it’s starting to die off. The arousal is getting under control.

“What is your favorite holiday, here in America?” his husky tone was starting to settle as well. It was if they both were on the same level.

“I love Halloween. The dressing up and also going to parties. It’s so much fun.” She opened her eyes and looked at him with a small smile. His eyes were still glazed over but the corners of his lips slowly lifted. Not by much but it was enough to make her feel at ease. “What’s yours?”

“I don’t celebrate.” He looked back down at his laptop as if something caught his interest.

She raised her eyebrows, “No way. You have to celebrate something! After all this time? Something must have caught your interest!”

“Nothing caught my interest.” He double clicked on the mouse pad on his laptop.

She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her laptop. She was about to start working but her phone vibrated on the table. She leaned over and grabbed it and looked down at the message. It was Hannah.

_Hey, sorry I’ve been M.I.A. Remember Bradley? We are going on another date. Wanna join in on a blind date with us since you and that other guy didn’t work out?_

Oh, so she must have noticed that there was tension between she and Sesshomaru. She probably didn’t see them basically fucking out in the parking lot then. She glanced at Sesshomaru who was still engrossed in his work. She looked back down at her phone and bit her lip. She shouldn’t go on a blind date. It would only piss Sesshomaru off. She _did_ get marked and promised she wouldn’t touch another man. _Can’t. Sort of seeing someone now. Plus that other guy and I are hanging out. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow if you want?_

It wasn’t even a minute later when she received a text saying: _Oh you’re going to dish it tomorrow. I’m surprised but that guy was sexy too. Glad it worked out for you. See you tomorrow!_

Kagome smiled and put her phone down and looked back at her laptop.

“Boyfriend?” Sesshomaru’s voice made her jump.

She looked at him then back down at her laptop and shook her head. “Hannah. She was wanting me to go on a blind date with her and Bradley. She thought you and I weren’t really getting along.”

“Did you agree?” There it was. Jealousy.

Did she really want to make a demon jealous? Especially Sesshomaru? He could hurt someone or worse, her. She shook her head, “No. Told her I was seeing someone.” Yeah, she wasn’t really detailed about their relationship status but maybe he’ll get the picture.

“And who would that someone be?” he had stopped tapping at his keyboard and was watching her with slanted eyes.

She shivered from the glare. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. “Why you of course… my lord.”

His eyes were still narrowed. “I haven’t heard that in a very long time.”

She frowned, “Sorry. I was only joking.”

He looked back down and closed his laptop and shoved it into his bag. “I’ll take my leave now.”

She put her laptop down quickly on the table then stood up as he did. “Wait!”

He stopped and looked at her confused.

“I thought tonight was a date. It wasn’t so much of a date now was it? You have to romance me, remember?” she was trying so hard to stall this. She didn’t want to admit that she didn’t want him to leave, she actually enjoyed his company. She wanted to learn more about him and this demon world.

It happened then. He smiled. Not just a small smile. But a big smile. Her knees became weak but she stood her ground. She couldn’t let him see just how much that affected her. Holy shit. “I thought I already did romance you tonight.”

She raised her eyebrows in question.

“Your desires are quenched for the night.” He answered her silent question.

She rolled her eyes. “No. That’s not romance you butt-head.”

“Butt-head?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. They were flirting and it felt so natural. “Romance is when you take me out and do sweet things. Not physical things like oral sex or humping me.” She couldn’t believe she was saying that. But she continued, “Romance is… holding hands and remembering to do nice things like holding the door open for the woman. Taking her out to eat at her favorite places. Watching her favorite movies with her. Letting her cry on your shoulder when she is upset about something. Talking to her for hours on the phone even though you may be tired or have other things to do. Bringing her flowers or chocolates. That kind of stuff.”

He stared at her as if he were lost. Of course he would be lost. He probably had never done any of that. She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed and was about to speak again but then he stepped forward and ran his fingers gently over her cheek. “Of course I know what romance is, Kagome.” He smiled gently down at her. “I just needed to hear what kind of romance you wanted from me. Now I know.” He leaned down slowly and captured her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. It seared right through her soul. But just as she was enjoying it and going to respond back, he pulled away.

She was blushing hard core. Her ears were ringing and her breaths were shallow. Holy shit. What the hell just happened? Finally, her knees gave in and she quickly sat down on the couch. She looked off into space and could hear his faint chuckle. He was laughing! She looked up at him and watched as he grabbed his bag and car keys.

“I’ll call you when I get home so we can start our phone conversations for hours.” He teased then he walked out of the apartment. Just like that.

Did that really just happen? Did he really just flirt with her? Did he really smile and laugh at her? This wasn’t Sesshomaru. Who the hell was that in her apartment?!

Once again, she had forgotten her coffee for the day. She had stayed up the majority of the night on the phone with Sesshomaru. Just talking about anything and everything. Nothing really important. Just little things. She had even fallen asleep a few times on the phone and would wake up from his soft laughter and him telling her goodnight. She would tell him no and force herself to stay awake. It didn’t help that she was laying in her comfortable bed in the dark. But after a while had fallen into deep slumber.

When she woke up, she was almost late to getting to work. She had slept through her alarm clock and it freaked her out. She had never done that. But thankfully she woke up when she got a text message from Sesshomaru saying good morning. It was the sweetest thing ever.

She didn’t bother to shower. She quickly dressed and grabbed her things and rushed to the school. When she got into her class room she noticed a venti coffee sitting on the desk with a note. She looked at the note and read it quickly then read it again.

_You woke up late and I knew you would forget your coffee. You snore by the way. ~S_

A blush rose to her cheeks. She did _not_ snore. Did she? She never had anyone sleep over or even talk on the phone until she fell asleep. She picked up the coffee and took a sip of the hot liquid. It was exactly the type she liked. Caramal Machiato. He remembered. She smiled and put the cup down and grabbed her things out of the bag and placed them on the desk.

The last of the students came in and the bell rang. Time to start the day. She was tired as hell but had butterflies in her stomach.

By lunch time she was ready to eat. She bought something from the cafeteria, which sucked because most of the food wasn’t good. Because she woke up late this morning, she didn’t have time to make herself something for lunch. But thank god she had a little cash on her to pay for lunch at the cafeteria. She walked to the teacher’s conference room and saw that Hannah was in there along with some other teachers who were eating and scrolling through their phones. Hannah though, looked up and smiled.

“Hey. You have a lot to talk about.” Hannah smirked.

Kagome laughed and sat down next to her. She normally sat across because she liked to see her friend as she talked and ate but she knew with some of the gossip she was going to dish, she wanted to keep it quiet. She took a bite of her food and swallowed before starting. “So Sesshomaru and I are seeing each other.”

“Oh really? It seemed like you two weren’t really hitting it off back there on the date.” Hannah sounded excited but she was containing it. She didn’t want to push. She knew how private Kagome can be.

“Yeah, he followed me outside and we talked it out and he got my number.” She didn’t want to tell her everything. Like the fact that Kagome already knew Sesshomaru and that she had gone back in time and that’s how she met him. Oh, and he’s a demon. But apparently people knew about demons, so did that mean Hannah knew about demons?

“Did you guys see each other during the weekend? It looks like you’ve got a wicked mark on your neck.” She leaned in to give the mark a closer look. It was pulsing and throbbing. The heat between her thighs was coming back full force.

“Um, well, I saw him yesterday after work. Well actually he came here while I was working. He asked me out on a date.” She took another bite of her food.

“So, when is the date?”

“It was yesterday evening. Kind of. He came back to my place and we worked on stuff and talked.” She sort of lied. She started to blush as she thought of the kisses Sesshomaru and she shared. And even the kisses and licking he did on her pussy. It made her shiver and grow wetter. Awesome. She was hoping for a day of not wetting her panties.

Hannah snickered, “Kagome, you invited him home and did nothing? So, where did that mark come from? From the looks of it, it looks like a demon’s mark.”

Kagome’s head snapped towards her friend in shock and her mouth slightly open. So, she did know about demons! What a shocker! “W-what?”

Hannah grinned ear to ear. “You didn’t think I knew he was a demon?” She rolled her eyes in a teasing way and laughed, “I knew right away when I saw him. I mean the markings and nails and everything. C’mon. You didn’t know?”

“I knew.” She whispered meekly. How is it this whole time Kagome has been back in the present that she has missed the information that people knew about demons? When she was a teenager she had always thought it was superstitious things her grandpa talked about. She always blew it off, until she was thrown into the well and back through time where she met Inuyasha.

“So you two went all the way and you are ashamed of that?” Hannah giggled and shook her head and lifted her fork of food, “If you didn’t have his attention, I would have jumped right into his bed myself. He’s so good looking.” She then took the bite of food.

Jealousy raged through Kagome. She hadn’t felt this in such a long time. Not since Inuyasha anyway. Well, she did feel jealousy when she thought of Sesshomaru kissing or even screwing other women, but this? Her friend admitting to wanting to fuck Sesshomaru? Now that pissed her off. She glared down at her food. It wasn’t like he was hers. Not yet anyways. Maybe he got what he wanted and will find someone else. No. He wanted heirs. That’s what is keeping her jealousy at bay. She had to keep level headed about this. She had to realize that Sesshomaru was handsome that many women would love to be in her shoes.

She ate more of her food in silence as Hannah changed the subject to Bradley. She listened and would nod her head along with what she was saying. Kagome’s phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out and saw a text from Sesshomaru. Just that made her heart skip a beat. What the hell is going on with her?

_What is your favorite movie? Perhaps we can watch it tonight together._

Kagome smiled. He’s good. Too good. But she had a lot of things to do. She needed to work on her students’ assignments and lessons and other things. It was like he wasn’t busy at all or had anything to do. _I can’t do anything tonight. Perhaps this weekend? Friday?_

She didn’t even put her phone down. She was excited to see what he would say. Something was changing in her. It was making her nervous. If she fell for him, she was going to get hurt. He only wanted children. Nothing more. She watched as the message popped up and she read it. _We will watch it in our own homes as we work. But we will be on the phone as well. Deal? Now tell me, what is your favorite movie._

Just so demanding! She heard a giggle come from beside her. Hannah must have guessed she was texting Sesshomaru. Or she was texting Bradley and not even paying attention to her. _I have many. Let’s watch Sense and Sensibility._ Oh, she was going to torture the hell out of him. No man likes romantic movies. She needed to have a little fun with this.

_Let me know when you are home and ready._ Was all he responded.

Not much of a response she was hoping for. She’ll just have to wait until she’s on the phone with him later and watching the movie. Maybe he’ll complain or groan or something. Too bad they wouldn’t be sitting together so she could watch for any grimaces or facial expressions… not that he had many. She sighed and looked at the time. She had to get back to class. She looked over at Hannah who was on her phone as well. “Gotta get run.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Hannah put down her phone and quickly wolfed down her food. She was so distracted by her new love interest. But so was Kagome.

XXX

“Ready?” Sesshomaru asked not sounding annoyed or anything. He was on speaker and her phone was on the charger so that it wouldn’t die during their conversation.

“Yup. Starting it now.” She clicked the select button on the remote for the stream and the movie started to play. She could hear the echo on his side but it didn’t matter. She would glance up sometimes during the movie as she worked on her laptop or looked through files. She’d scribble things down. He was so quiet on the other end. It was annoying her. Why wasn’t he complaining about the movie? “What do you think?” She asked nonchalantly.

“I’ve seen this movie hundreds of times. I’ve seen it when it first came out.” He said sounding bored.

Her mouth fell open and she was glad that he wasn’t there to see. “Really? I figured that you wouldn’t like these types of movies.”

“You’d be surprised.”

She narrowed her eyes. She’ll have to choose something else next time. Something he’d definitely complain about. Maybe a scary movie. But then again, that man has seen so much death and blood… hmm. A children’s movie? Yes. A children’s movie. But what? She watched a scene of the movie and smiled. “I just love this movie.” She sighed happily.

“Is it Edward that makes your heart beat faster?” he asked curiously.

She giggled and shook her head, “No. It’s Colonel that makes me melt.”

He was quiet for a moment, as if he were thinking or shocked. “Why?”

She watched the tv a little more before responding, “He is so troubled. He lost so much. He yearns for love and acceptance and to find someone again who is just too distracted by another man, it makes him yearn her all the more. She loves a piece of crap and Colonel knows just how crappy that guy is but yet he continues to adore her. In the end he saves her and earns her love. I just love it. Makes me melt.” She sighed out the last part not realizing just how stupid she sounded.

“Interesting.” Was all he could say. “Could be same for you and Inuyasha?”

She looked down at the phone with wide eyes. Where was he going at with this? “No.” she said defensively. She’ll be thinking about that one for a long time. “Are you still jealous over that? Now that you had me vow that I will give you sons, you are jealous?” she didn’t mean to snap but she did.

“That’s not all I want.” He said it so softly she almost couldn’t hear it. She had to strain her ears. At least that’s what she thought she heard. Could be wrong.

“What do you mean?” she said nervously.

“I don’t want just sons, I want—” he paused, “I have to go.” Then the line ended.

“What?” she picked up the phone and saw that the call ended. She was tempted to call him back and ask him to finish what he was saying. He just can’t leave her hanging there! She was curious and perhaps a little hopeful. She couldn’t think it. No. She put the phone down and watched the rest of the movie alone.

The rest of the evening was uneventful and she was barely getting any work done. Damn Sesshomaru. Damn him right to hell. Why did he have to come back into her life? She was doing fine without him. A little. She had dreams about even now. She wanted him even more. But before he came back into her life she could focus and she wasn’t in heat all the damn time.

She made herself some buttered noodles and drank a Dr. Pepper. She was all out of wine. It wasn’t close to the time to go to bed and she couldn’t work. She couldn’t watch tv. She was throbbing and needing some attention. She went to her room and grabbed her favorite toy. She stared down at it and frowned. It wouldn’t feel the same. All she could think about was his fingers and tongue. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. She could just imagine him doing it while she pleasured herself. She released her lip and opened her eyes and huffed. She undressed and climbed in bed. This toy wasn’t going to last long and she needed to go shopping again for some newer ones. Better ones.

XXX

The work week was uneventful and hard. She wasn’t able to see Sesshomaru at all. But she did talk to him every day which was nice. Her students had questioned her about him because of Dakota seeing him that one time he had come in. They would ‘aww’ her when she said she was seeing him but it wasn’t official. He did say ‘date me’ but didn’t say ‘you’re my girlfriend’. It bothered her a little. Did that mean he wasn’t wanting to get married? She had hopes and dreams to always get married and have children. Sesshomaru only wanted children. Sons.

It was Friday and she couldn’t be happier because she had three-day weekend. Monday was Labor Day and she knew she was going to take advantage of her weekend. Time to get lazy! She had to go to the grocery store and stock up on food and drinks. More wine. More Dr. Pepper and bottled water. The water at her apartment was horrible and not drinkable. She hadn’t heard much from Sesshomaru about getting together. He had been busy as he had said many times. Something was up and he wasn’t telling her, which pissed her off for whatever reason. She didn’t like that he had just hung up on her when they were in the middle of a phone conversation. He was going to admit something and instead left her hanging.

As she approached her car, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the doors and slid in. She still hasn’t really asked Sesshomaru much about his job and what he does. Or even why or how he got to her class room so much. He’d always drop off coffee on her desk with a note. It bothered her that he wouldn’t do it in person. She also hated that he was leaving her in heat without any help except for that one time. She’d been using her toy and hadn’t even gotten out to buy a new one. It’s on its last leg from how much and how often she’d been using it. Poor thing.

She got home without realizing she had even left the school parking lot. She unpacked her things and changed out of her clothes and put her hair up. She had to go to the store and get groceries. She was half expecting a call or text from Sesshomaru but still nothing and that bummed her out. If he didn’t text or call her when she got back home, she was going to call him and scream at him.

She opened her door to leave and gasped when she saw Sesshomaru standing there holding a bundle of orchids. “Sesshomaru.”

He watched her carefully, “You’re upset. I could hear you pacing around and slamming things down.”

She blushed but narrowed her eyes, “How long were you standing outside my door?”

“Long enough. What has upset you?” he took a step forward making her take a step back.

“You! You’ve been so distant and haven’t even tried making plans to come and see me.” She kept backing up until he was inside her apartment and closed the door with his foot. He was wearing a loose cotton white shirt with a v to where she could see some his chest paired with jeans. What in the hell was he wearing and why the hell did he look so damn good in it? It just wasn’t him at all but at the same time it was!

He raised an eyebrow, “If I remember correctly, I tried to make plans for us to watch movies together but you said you had to work and said to wait until Friday. It’s Friday.”

Fuck, he was right. She was acting out and it wasn’t right. But she was still mad for whatever reason. “You just show up unannounced?” she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

“I could leave if you are going to throw a hissy fit, woman.” He warned.

She narrowed her eyes and he narrowed his back.

“I’ve brought you flowers.” He broke the silence and held out the beautiful orchids.

She grabbed them and thanked him grumpily and turned and went to the kitchen to find a vase to put them in. She didn’t even have one which only angered her more. Why was she in such a terrible mood all of a sudden? Sesshomaru was being so sweet and here she was being a grouch. Maybe she needed sleep. Maybe her period was about to start. She hadn’t even thought of her period. But she had never been in such a horrible mood like this because of her periods. She cussed as she looked for something to put the orchids in.

“Issues?” Sesshomaru asked from behind her.

She glared over her shoulder then looked back at the cabinets that held nothing but cups. She’ll just have to use cups. She grabbed one and put water in it and put the orchids in.

“That will not do.” He commented softly.

She huffed and walked past him to go to her living room to put the flowers on the coffee table. She could look at them more if they were in there. She was stopped short when his strong grip held onto her arm. She turned her head to look at him and yell. She was stopped short when his lips crashed on hers and took her breath away. She held onto the cup of flowers tightly to not drop them. As much of a grouch she was being she didn’t want to lose the flowers, they were beautiful and she had never received these types.

His tongue swept against her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth with a slight moan and tangled her tongue with his. He tasted sweet and it was so addicting. His grip on her arm slowly released and pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her flushed face. “Now, are you going to still be in a horrible mood or do I have spank you?”

Her eyes widened and her body just lit up on fire from his words. Promises, promises. Her panties immediately got soaked just thinking of him spanking her. Holy. Shit. She stammered over her words and watched as he smirked and his eyes lit with mischief. Only for her did he look at her like that. It truly amazed her. “What happened when we were watching the movie together? You started to say something then hung up. What happened?” she asked breathlessly hoping to distract herself.

The smirk faded and his eyes grew cold once more, “Inuyasha is here along with Kikyo. They brought Shippo and Rin.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flying by these aren't I? It's never enough it seems... 
> 
> I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this as much as I am. More to come soon, I promise. 
> 
> Warning... yadda yadda yadda. I edited it myself yadda yadda yadda. 
> 
> Review perhaps? Thanks.

Chapter Four

It was quiet for a few seconds. Her breathing quickened and her heart was racing. She had no words. Inuyasha was here and she had the chance to see him again. But Kikyo was with him and they were married. It wasn’t like he felt anything for her, right? What the hell was she thinking? She wasn’t in love with him. Besides she had made a promise to Sesshomaru.

“As I thought. You still have those emotions for that half breed.” Was that a snarl?

She looked up in his eyes, shocked, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Just as I said, woman. You still love him. I can hear your heart. It races for him.” Was he really jealous?

She glared at him and he glared back. With a huff she turned and went into the living room and slammed the cup down on the table and screamed in pain when the glass of the cup broke and cut her palms. “I’m so fucking stupid!” She screamed and jumped around in pain and tried to get the glass shards out of her palms. They were bleeding profusely and making her queasy.

Strong hands grabbed her wrists to stop her from bouncing and picking at her palms. “You are in such a foul mood. Could it be because of the heat?” he pondered. “Do I need to take care of the problem again?” she glared down at her bleeding palms. She knew it must be a chore for him. It had to be.

“I can get the glass out. Just hold still.” He spoke so soothingly and his long fingers worked her bleeding palms as he pulled out the shards. Large and small. He pulled her to the kitchen and ran her hands under warm water. “It doesn’t need stitches. But you’ll need to wrap them.”

“I don’t have anything.”

He leaned down and brought his lips to one palm and started to lick at the cuts. “W-what are you doing?” she gasped out.

He didn’t answer. He just kept licking and there was a tingling feeling and heat. When he was done with one palm he went to the other. She looked at the palm he just got done licking and noticed the thin puckered line that was healed. He then was done with the other and released her. “One thing about full demons, we can heal with our saliva if we so choose. You won’t have scars but they will look like that for a day or two while healing.” He then pulled away from her and went to the living room.

She stared down at her palms in wonder. How is it that she didn’t know this about demons? He continues to surprise her. She slowly walked out of the kitchen and watched as he picked up the shards of glass and larger pieces left from the glass cup. The orchids forgotten on the table and floor. She really liked them too. “Thank you for the flowers. I need to buy a vase; I just don’t have one.” She said sadly.

“I’ll buy you one.” He dismissed and walked past her and threw away the glass and washed his hands to make sure he didn’t have glass on his hands.

She shook her head but knew he didn’t see that with his back facing her. It amazed her that he would have his back facing her. That would have been a sign of weakness back then in the past. “What is happening to me?” she whispered.

He turned and rubbed his hands on a cloth to dry, “You are in heat and haven’t been taking care of yourself. I haven’t been taking care of your needs. For that I apologize.”

“You’re apologizing?” she blanched.

He slowly approached her to close the distance between them. His hand went up to her cheek and cupped it gently, “I can take care of it right now, if you want?”

Her heart pounded against her chest, she wanted it. No. She needed it. Before she could say yes, his phone rang.

He looked down and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pressed it against his ear, “What do you want little brother?” he ground out.

Inuyasha. Once again, her heart skipped a beat and Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed up and met hers in anger. Her mouth went dry and she knew she wanted to see Inuyasha so bad; just to catch up and perhaps see if he had moved on from her. These past seven years she had assumed everyone dead. Was it not right that she felt that? Why would Sesshomaru be angry about that?

Sesshomaru kept quiet for a moment, “I’m with her now.” Silence. “Figure it out yourself, half breed.” He pulled his phone away from his ear and ended the call. He looked up at her with his cold eyes. Oh, he was pissed. “Inuyasha wants a tour of the city. He’s been here many times and yet now that he knows you are here; he wants to see you just as bad as you want to see him.” There was venom in his voice.

She gulped and tried to moisten her dry mouth. No use. She couldn’t look away from the cold eyes that pierced into her soul. It was as if she were in trouble. In that moment he wasn’t her date, he was the dangerous demon she had known all those years ago in the past. Was he going to hurt her? “And you don’t approve of that?” she said meekly.

He narrowed his eyes, “You should know he’s married and mated. It’s time you finally move on, priestess. You are promised to me.”

Is that all?! And for him to call her priestess again! It was making her so mad. She wanted to slap him to snap him out of his foul mood. Perhaps she should spank _him_! “Promised only for sons!” she ground out.

His narrowed eyes never left hers. He didn’t speak. God, she was in a dangerous situation. He was deadlier than Inuyasha and apparently threw bigger fits than his brother but in his own stupid way! “You promised to mate me if I court you. I’m courting you, priestess. Is that not enough? I’m growing impatient.”

“It takes time to woo a woman! I’m not a demon, Sesshomaru! Besides you marked me against my consent and now I’m practically humping you at any chance! It isn’t right and it isn’t fair. I don’t see you in heat and humping me!” she shouted and poked a finger against his chest in frustration. Since when did she get the courage to stand up against him? She used to cower to him once upon a time.

“I have my desires, priestess. I just keep them in check.” He growled out. He was losing his cool.

“It’s Kagome!”

“Very well aware of your name.”

“Then use it!”

He pushed her back until they were at the couch and swiftly sat down with her draped over his lap on her stomach. He quickly and effortlessly pulled down her pants and panties.

“What are you doing!?” she squealed out and tried to squirm out of his strong grip.

He rubbed his hand over her bare ass. “I’m punishing you for your horrible attitude. I warned you I would spank you.” He growled out and took in a deep breath as he took in her arousal as his palm skimmed over her soft skin of her ass.

“You are awful!”

“You can say that. I am indeed awful. I have always been awful. But I am _your_ awful. Now count along with the spanks. If you don’t, I will hit harder.” He growled out.

Without warning his palm met her ass cheek in a strong spank. She let out a yelp but grew wet just from that. She was already breathless. “What the hell?”

“Wrong. Count.” He warned then raised his hand higher and quickly met her ass cheek with a spank, the sound echoing in the room with her scream.

“O-one!”

“We will go to five. Now continue to count.” He continued to spank and she counted along with screams and moans as he soothed the spanks with a rub on the sore spots.

How the hell was she turned on by this? And him being so kinky? Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp and moan as his fingers rubbed against her wet slit then entered in her. “What are you doing?”

“You need to be satisfied and be in a better mood. Only I can do this. I don’t like this grumpy attitude of yours. It’s bothersome.” He growled out and pushed his two fingers further inside of her and pumped slowly to make sure she was wet enough.

She moaned at the invasion but pushed her hips back to push him further inside of her. “Sesshomaru!” she gasped out as he pumped his fingers faster and his used his other hand to reach between and rub against her swollen clit begging for attention. She was so close already. She had never been so quick like this. The sounds coming from her had never happened before until him and his touches and kisses. She begged him for her release.

“Do you love that half breed?” he growled. “Do you wish it were him pleasuring you right now? Do you wish it were his fingers inside your pussy right now?” he was pissed but still pumping his fingers and rubbing her clit harder, knowing she was close to her release.

She shook her head and bucked her hips and held tightly onto his legs and scratched at his legs and even the couch. She gritted her teeth. She just couldn’t admit that she like Sesshomaru! It was as if he wanted her to. That would mean he would have power over her. He would use it against her. He only wanted her for one thing! Damn him! “I don’t love him!” She screamed out.

“Then who do you want?” he slowed his fingers, keeping her from her release right when it was about to happen.

“Please!” she begged and shot her hips back against his hands hoping for more friction and release. “I ache! I need this.” She was about to sob right there on his lap. Her mark on her neck was throbbing and shooting pleasure down her neck to her pussy.

“Who do you want?” he growled out as he slowly removed his fingers from her.

“You!” She screamed.

Pleased with her answer he forced his fingers back in and pumped faster and flicked her clit and rubbed in circles that sent her over the edge finally. She screamed out his name and trembled and shook on his lap from her orgasm. Once again, she was in heaven and seeing stars. It felt as though their auras and powers were mingling and mating. Just her and Sesshomaru making love and becoming one. Never had she felt anything like this before. Before him, she had mediocre orgasms. She had always thought after she got her toys that they were the best and she’d never feel anything better than it. But no. Sesshomaru was fucking amazing. She couldn’t wait to feel his cock in her and make her come that way.

“Come back to me.” His voice broke through her high.

She fell from the back to earth and back to her body and blinked a few times. She breathed hard and stood from his lap and fixed her pants and had to redo her pulled up hair. But she felt so much better. The throbbing was gone. Although she couldn’t look Sesshomaru in the eye. She hadn’t admitted to him that she loved him because she wasn’t in love with him but she liked him. But Sesshomaru never admitted to anything and it upset her.

She heard him sigh, “Come here, Kagome.” So, he was back to saying her name again, huh?

She slowly made her way back to him and stood in front of him not looking at him. She stared down at her feet. He pulled her back down to him but not over his lap like he was going to spank her again. Instead he had her straddling him. Her legs on either side of him and her core against his lap.

“What is bothering you now?” he sounded less annoyed.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head into the crook of his head and tried so hard not to take in a deep breath of him in her lungs. She wasn’t going to admit what was on her mind. She wanted him to admit that he wanted her as well and not just for baring his children. Had he even been in love with someone before? Did he know what that felt like? So instead of really saying what’s on her mind she made something up, “Just worn.”

“Stop lying, Kagome.”

Shit. “I don’t have time for this. I need to get groceries before it gets late. I have a long weekend of doing nothing.”

“So, you don’t want to spend time with me for the weekend?” he accepted the fact that she didn’t want to talk about it. His hands roamed gently over her sore ass.

A shiver ran up and down her back-causing goosebumps on her flesh and hardening her nipples. He just finished giving her a mind-blowing orgasm with just his fingers and she was turned on _again_? It annoyed her so damn much that he had this effect on her, all because of his mark on her neck. She was a bitch in heat and hated it. Gritting her teeth together and staying as still as she could on his lap, she answered his question, “We can spend time.”

She couldn’t see what emotions, if any, were passing across his face because her face was still buried in his neck. She didn’t want to show her face. She was ashamed of herself and her reactions to him. He took in a deep breath and ran his hands away from her sore ass up to her back and he rubbed gently. “That doesn’t sound convincing.”

She leaned back and looked at him. No expression. She rolled her eyes and got off his lap, saddened that he allowed it. Why in the hell is she feeling these things? One minute she was pissed and the next she is sad? She needed space, as much as she wanted to be around him. “If you want us to hang out this weekend, cool, if not, cool.” She grumbled and turned her back to him.

“You are acting strange. There is something you aren’t telling me.”

She already knew that! But she hated that he knew that too. Shaking her head more to herself than to him, she went to the small table by her door and grabbed her keys and purse. “I really need to get groceries, Sesshomaru. I’m hungry and dying for something to drink.” at least she wasn’t lying there. But she just couldn’t face herself and her issues. She certainly couldn’t tell him either. She’d look stupid.

He didn’t say anything and she assumed he was annoyed too and was going to go home. Did that mean Inuyasha and everyone else was there at his place? She wanted to see her friends. She tried to control her breathing and heart beats so Sesshomaru wouldn’t be tipped off by her reactions. She turned her head and saw him behind her waiting for her to leave. She left the apartment and locked it after he trailed behind her and walked away.

Great. He was leaving. Why did that depress her so much? She didn’t want him to leave. She wanted to be around him and get to know him and not just feel sexual feelings for him. She wanted to jump his bones and it was all his damn fault. “Wait!” she called out and did a slight jog to him until she caught up with his fast walk. “You can come with if you want?” she tried not to sound desperate.

“I’ll drive then.” He shoved his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out his keys, all without looking at her.

She nodded her head once and put her keys away in her purse and tried to keep up with him as they walked. He took such long strides as if he were in a hurry. Or maybe that’s just how he walks? They got to his car and he unlocked it from a few feet away and she assumed he was going to climb in and wait for her to catch up but he went to the passenger side and opened the door and looked at her with his gold eyes. Her heart was in her throat. He was being a gentleman. She shyly smiled at him and reached out and took his hand he offered and got in the car and buckled up. He closed the door gently once she was in.

The interior of the car was nice and leather. It smelled nice too. Just like him and it cocooned her in and made her tingle from head to foot. She just couldn’t put her finger on what this smell was. It wasn’t musky. It wasn’t sweet. She had never smelt anything like this before in her life. It was just Sesshomaru alone who had this scent. Odd but nice.

Sesshomaru slid into the driver’s side and buckled up and turned the engine. Soft music started to play over the radio but she couldn’t make out what the music was because the volume was too low. Curious, she turned it up as he started to drive silently to the grocery store. She half expected him to slap her hand away from the knobs or tell her to stop but he didn’t. The music played louder and her eyes widened. It was pop music. She looked at Sesshomaru who wasn’t paying attention, or at least didn’t show it.

“You listen to this kind of music?” She gasped out.

“You don’t?” was all he said in a bored tone.

“I do, but you? What?”

“Rin was in here with me and turned this music on. She enjoys this type of music.” Again bored.

A blush rose to Kagome’s cheeks, “Oh, okay. Where were you taking her?” she asked curiously.

“A spa.” Why was he only answering shortly? Where was the facial expressions for her? The teasing?

Annoyed once again, she leaned back into her seat and let the music play. She didn’t say anything more. She didn’t care that he took Rin to the spa but what she did care was if he joined in. She’d like to take Sesshomaru herself to the spa and get mani and pedis. She looked out the window and watched the traffic and buildings passing by. Panic! At the Disco started to play. She liked the band a lot so she tapped her finger against her knee with the beat and mouthed along with the song. Before she knew it, they were at Wal-Mart and parked. She unbuckled her seatbelt and before she could open her door he was there outside of her door. How the hell did he get there so fast? Demon. That’s right.

When the door opened and he held out his hand she grabbed it and got out of the car. “Thanks.” She mumbled and smoothed her shirt and put her purse strap on her shoulder. She tried to let go of his hand but he gripped it and laced their fingers together. Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth went dry. “Sesshomaru…” she whispered shocked and looked up at him.

He glanced down at her, “Romantic?”

A smile small lifted the corners of her lips and brightened her eyes. All anger and depression and whatever else she had been feeling was gone. She nodded her head unable to speak. They walked through the parking lot hand in hand and went through the doors. They let go of hands when she grabbed a cart and wheeled it in. Time to concentrate on getting food and not on the tingly feeling his hand left behind on hers.

They made their way through produce as she picked up things she thought she could use to cook with or even eat, like fruits. He was quiet the whole time and would look around and watch as she picked things up then put them down because she would mumble about how expensive they were. They went through each aisle quietly. She would grumble at people that were rude while being in the way or standing there blocking the whole aisle. But she made it. She was almost done and all she needed was water and wine. She bent over to pick up a case of water but Sesshomaru was faster and grabbed it and placed it under the cart’s basket.

“Just one?” He asked as he straightened.

She nodded. “That’s all I can afford.”

He raised an eyebrow. There was the expressions! Finally! “I’ll buy your food. You seemed to be upset the entire time that you couldn’t get what you desired.”

“I can buy my food, Sesshomaru. I’m sure you have to buy yourself food at your home.” she stammered over her words.

“I do, yes. But I’m willing to pay for yours as well.” He followed her as she moved with the cart to the alcohol section.

“Just worry about yourself.” She tried to sound mean but she couldn’t. She was shocked by how thoughtful he was being. He didn’t say anything in response. She looked over the wines and tried to find her favorites.

“Kagome, these will not do. You need the finest and this store does not carry that.” He reached out and covered her outstretched hand with his own and lowered their hands. When she looked at him shocked, he continued, “I’ll buy you wines. Is there anything else that you need here in the store?”

Mutely, she shook her head.

He nodded his head and pulled her cart with her leading to the cash register. Well at least to the long line to the cash register. Great. She should have tried to come here sooner. She groaned which made Sesshomaru look at her. “I hate long lines.” She grouched to him.

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers which sent butterflies in her stomach and made her heart flutter. “I could distract you.” She guessed it was meant as a question but came out as a statement. Who the hell was this Sesshomaru?

“How?” she whispered breathlessly.

His eyes narrowed slightly as if he were thinking, or was he annoyed by her questions? She couldn’t figure him out. “Would you like to see the half breed?”

Her eyes widened from shock. She wasn’t expecting that but then again, he kept pressing the issue. It was as if he were jealous of her liking to Inuyasha, or at least once upon a time liking Inuyasha. Was he the same jerk he used to be? A blush rose to her cheeks and when his eyes narrowed in a glare to her reaction she looked away. If she answered ‘yes’ he would be angry. If she answered ‘no’ he would know she was lying and would possibly scold her for doing so. It was a lose-lose situation. She gulped, “Why does it matter to you so much? Why are you getting so angry?” she looked back at him hoping she was glaring right back but she was sure she looked as fierce as a kitten.

His hand tightened around hers, but not painfully so, “You belong to me and yet you still desire him.”

“I do not!” she croaked and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. She needed to keep her voice down. He, however, kept to his usual soft tone but it was dripping with venom. She looked back at him, “I don’t belong to anyone, anyways! I’m not property.”

“You had agreed to mate me. That means you belong to me. Or have you forgotten?”

She narrowed her eyes, all the while slowly moving forward with the line. It was moving along thankfully. “I agreed a long time ago. I was a teenager and thought I was going to be stuck in that time. I had no one and you practically threw yourself at me. I was desperate, Sesshomaru, just as I’m sure you were as well.” That was a low blow. What had gotten into her? She wanted to take back those words when they came out but before she could he reacted.

He released her hand and let her hand fall to her side. “I do not throw myself at _anyone_ , priestess. Do well to remember that.” His words hurt but she deserved it, sort of. She did poke at a snake and it was bound to strike. “You were capable of defeating a strong demon and managed to rid of that jewel on your own. You have powers that are compatible with mine. That half breed chose another woman and you had nowhere else to go. I could sense your despair then and even now. You will bare me many sons, priestess. I have found you again after agreeing to court you. You had disappeared in the past barely able to explain you came from the future but not when or where. I do not back out of my words, and you shall not either. I am ‘dating’ you to please you but I could just take you now until my child grows in your womb.”

That was probably the longest he has ever talked and it all was a threat to her. He was angry. She knew he could rape her if he wanted to. He would do so over and over until he was satisfied knowing she was pregnant. She was speechless for a moment, unable to come up with a comeback. What was there to say? If she continued to poke at this snake he was going to bite and kill her. Thank god he didn’t have his swords. He did however have his claws and those are deadly. He looked away from her and watched in front of him as if dismissing her. They were next in line behind this elderly lady who was putting the last of her items on the belt.

“I’m human, Sesshomaru. Why do you want a human girl?” she whispered, keeping her eyes straight forward and not on him.

“I had already explained, priestess.” She hated it when he called her that.

She felt choked up by tears. She _would_ not cry damn it; especially in front of him. “I want to be loved. Not claimed.” She admitted.

His lips frowned and a muscle jerked in his jaw. As if he were annoyed. “I do not love. Do well to remember that.”

She looked down at her hands on the cart. Her heart sank and the tears were coming. Great. Why did she have to be so emotional? “I thought you loved Rin?” she didn’t love Sesshomaru but damn it she could try! He could try to love her! She deserved that!

“I will not repeat myself.”

They both stopped talking when the elderly lady walked away with her basket full of groceries. They piled the groceries on the belt and Kagome went to the keypad and waited for all the groceries to be rang up. She pulled out her debit card and slid it in and entered her pin. She knew Sesshomaru was mad at her and she was mad at him, at least upset with him. She knew tears were falling down her cheeks and they wouldn’t stop. She did not want to date Sesshomaru if he were going to be this cold being and not learn to love her. It was modern times and that meant people and yes, even demons, should love each other.

When everything was bagged up and wheeled out to Sesshomaru’s car they loaded them up and got in the car. He held the door open for her once again and closed it. The ride to her apartment was quiet and awkward. She was quietly crying and he wouldn’t speak or try to comfort her. She hated this. She didn’t want to be emotional over him. But he hurt her.

When the car stopped, she noticed they weren’t at her apartment but rather another store she had never heard of. He got out of the car while leaving it on, as if telling her to stay. She watched his backside as he walked in the store. She had to stop this desire she had for him; it just wasn’t good. She needed to break this off and tell him to get rid of this stupid heat mark. She will tell him once she gets to her apartment. But god, why is it breaking her heart? Why was she getting depressed about not seeing or speaking to him again?

He came out two brown bags in his arms and he put them in the back seat of the car and got back in the driver’s silently. He drove them back to her apartment and helped unload her groceries and even the two brown bags into her apartment. They silently unpacked. Her heart was racing and time was ticking. She needed to tell him. She needed to break up with him.

“We can’t do this.” She blurted out as soon as they were done putting away the last thing.

He looked at her with cold eyes, “Do what?”

“We can’t date. We can’t mate. Find someone else.” She stammered out and gripped the kitchen counter behind her to keep herself up. She felt like she was going to fall from how nervous she was. She always hated breaking up with boyfriends. He wasn’t even a boyfriend anyway!

He took a step toward her, “You never had a choice.”

She shook her head, “Everyone has a choice. This isn’t the feudal era, Sesshomaru. There are plenty of women out there that can give you ‘heirs’ but I will not. I refuse.”

Another step closer to her and his eyes narrowed, “None are compatible for me. Only you.”

Her heart was racing and he was only two steps away from her now. She could feel his heat and his demonic aura reaching out to her miko’s. They were battling against each other and that’s how she knew for sure he was pissed. He was going to rape her or at least it seemed that way. She wasn’t sure. Oh god. Her eyes widened and she pressed further against the counter and reached further behind her hoping to find a knife or something blunt to use against him. It wouldn’t hurt him much but it would distract him enough for her to get away. “I don’t care!” she screamed out, “You can’t even learn to love! A girl wants love, Sesshomaru!” why in the hell did she say that?

He paused and his eyes widened slightly. He didn’t speak.

She took that moment to dash past him and out of the kitchen and towards her door. But he was quick and he flashed in front of her and grabbed onto her arms. “You are my mate.” He growled out, eyes red. Why was he so mad?

She shook her head and tried to shake herself out of his grip, “Find another mate!”

He held on tighter then did something shocking. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her against him. “Demons only have one mate.”

She wasn’t understanding but, in that moment, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of his scent. It was intoxicating and made her pussy throb. Her body reacted to him and she hated it. She wanted to hate him. “I don’t understand or care.” She said weakly with a trembling voice.

“For a strong priestess, you are dull. Demons have no choice in mates. You are my destined mate, Kagome. We have no choice. I have put my mark on you to show other demons that you belong to me and that they shall not touch you. Do not fight this. I am dating you as you asked and you are fighting me at every turn.” He whispered into her hair and ran his hands to the small of her back and squeezed her a little harder into him, as if he couldn’t let her go and was perhaps embarrassed that he had just admitted to her that they were destined mates. “Now, stop being in such a foul mood and have a glass of wine with me.”

Her eyes were wide at his confession. Destined mates. Holy. Shit. She slowly peeled herself out of his arms and looked up into his molten gold eyes that looked down into her blue eyes with embarrassment. It must have been hard for him to admit that to her. She nodded her head, “Wine sounds good.” It’s going to take a while to process this whole ‘destined mates’ thing.

He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the already cold wine out of the refrigerator. It must have been chilled back at the store. She pushed back some hair behind her ear and ran her fingers over the bite mark on her neck. It throbbed and shot pleasure through her body and straight to her core. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. Damn him straight to hell. She opened her eyes and saw him standing in front of her with hooded eyes and his nostrils flared. He knew. She removed her hand from her neck and grabbed the glass of wine from his outstretched hand. She took a sip of the new one and moaned. “it’s so good.”

He turned away from her and went to the couch and sat down then took a sip of his own wine. “I’ll have you and Inuyasha reunite tomorrow. But for now, allow me the night with you.”

That must have taken a lot to say. She went over and sat next to him and made sure there was some space between them. “Okay.”

It was quiet. Too quiet and super awkward. She reached to the table and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv then grabbed the roku remote and turned on music. Anything to fill the silence.

“Are you going to ask me about mates?”

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. “I didn’t think you’d want to talk about that.”

“You need to know…Kagome.” He eyed her then looked away and took another drink of his wine.

“Well, when did you know we were mates?” she looked him up and down. She couldn’t stop herself. He looked so damn good.

“From the first time I’ve seen you.”

“Then why the hell did you try to kill me?!” what the hell? He tried to use his poison claw on her!

“You were human.” He said simply and looked at her. “Humans are weak and pathetic.”

She flushed in anger, “Do you still feel that way?”

He blinked as something passed in his eyes and leaned forward and placed his glass down on the table, “Not entirely. I put up with them.”

“What about me?” she gulped. He would never love her, but would he just ‘put up’ with her because she was human?

“I don’t care that you’re human, Kagome. You are my mate. You are a priestess and powerful.”

She rolled her eyes, “You need to start caring more than the fact that I’m a priestess. Besides, I don’t need to be a priestess now. I work as a teacher and I don’t defeat demons. If what you say is true about demons and humans living together then there is no reason for that anymore. I’m just… me. A human. A woman.”

“A woman.” He spoke softer, more under his breath. “Why do you wish to be loved?”

She was taken aback from that question and that made her blush. “Everyone wants to be loved. I’m sure you want to be loved too.”

“I do not wish for that.” He leaned back more against the chair, relaxing.

She put her glass down and leaned back against the couch and watched him carefully. What the hell is she supposed to say? “Well, I do. I want to be loved. I never had a man love me. I want to marry. I want children. I want to wake up every morning to someone who loves me and who looks at me like I’m his whole world and smiles and kisses me and whispers how much he loves me. I want him to be head over heels for me, where he would do just about anything for me. Even kill if he had to.” She blushed at the last part. Sesshomaru has killed but never for her. “I want him to make love to me and not just fuck me and leave.” She was starting to stare off in space and imagining no one else but Sesshomaru doing these things. He never would, but a girl could dream. She just needed to learn herself to love him. “I want to marry him because we are in love. Where he would promise to take care of me for the rest of our lives.”

It was quiet for a while after she spoke of her hopes and dreams. Why she had to do that she had no idea. She was opening up to him and it was embarrassing to her.

“I had promised to protect you.” He whispered.

She blinked a few times to snap out of it and looked to him and saw him watching her. “But you don’t love me and you said at the store that you don’t love. I am a woman, Sesshomaru. I have wants and needs. Every woman wants love. Just like every man wants love. I had told you from the beginning I want to be romanced, that includes being loved.”

He looked away as he leaned forward and grabbed his wine glass and downed the rest of its contents. He stood up and glanced over his shoulder to her, “Goodnight, Kagome.” And with that he went to the kitchen and put the glass by the sink then left the apartment.

Tears filled her eyes and her heart broke. Screw him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening. Major fucking warning! Sex! Sex everywhere! Words being used that can offend people. I love it!

Chapter Five

It was Saturday, the next day of course, and Kagome was a hot mess still. She had drunk herself until she passed out on the couch. She cried a lot during the drinking too. She was so tempted into texting Sesshomaru but she had no idea what to say. He made his point. He doesn’t romance. He doesn’t love. He just wants fucking babies.

Her phone chimed from a text message and she groaned from the sound. She was super hung-over and light and sounds are a no-go. She grabbed her phone and read the message. _Inuyasha is here at my house. I’ll let you come anytime today to see him. I’ll be out to give you alone time with him._ She frowned at how blunt he was. It only just upset her more. She was wanting to see him. Another text came and it was his address. She wrote it down and stood up from the couch and stretched with a groan. She needed a shower and a good fuck. Once again her pussy was throbbing and it was all Sesshomaru’s fault. He was her mate and she had no choice.

She popped some Tylenol with water, hoping to help her hangover. She peeled off her clothes and climbed in her shower and washed as best as she could and even masturbated until she came. It wasn’t enough. Damn him. When the water got cold, she turned it off and climbed out and wrapped a towel around her hair and body. She decided to dress nice and maybe even wear perfume. Why? She had no idea. Maybe to make Sesshomaru jealous… even though he wasn’t going to be there. She hated this new person she was turning into. She was never this sniveling little twat who cried all the damn time. All her previous boyfriends she hadn’t felt much for. She kind of liked them but they liked her more. It always ended up her breaking it off with them because they wanted more from her.

After dressing and putting her wet hair up in a high bun then slipped on some comfortable shoes and looked herself over. She was wearing a sun dress that was flowy and showed some of her cleavage and her arms and legs. She sprayed herself with the best perfume she had. After deeming herself presentable she left her apartment and got in the car. She put Sesshomaru’s address in her phone’s GPS and made her way.

It was shocking with just how close he lived to her. Should she have given him a heads up that she was on her way so he could leave? She shook her head. It wouldn’t matter. Perhaps Inuyasha would put him in his place. “Yeah right.” She grumbled to herself. She climbed out of her car and looked over the nice home. It looked a nice size and had two stories.

His car was parked in the driveway, so that meant he was there. Crap. She took in a deep breath and made her way to the front door and knocked on it and waited. She hoped to hear any fighting between the brothers like they had done in the past but it was quiet. There was a dog somewhere in neighborhood barking but that was about it for any sounds. When she was about to knock again, the door opened and there stood Sesshomaru.

“Hi.” She whispered.

He eyed her up and down, eyes narrowing. Yup, he was annoyed that she dressed up for Inuyasha.

She stood there awkwardly as he towered over her. “Are you going to let me come in?” she kept her voice down and fumbled with her hands.

He backed away and held the door open, still not saying a word.

Nervously, she took a step in and took a deep breath in. Sweet lord the place smelled just like him. She was fucked. It sent chills through her body and made her wet. She groaned softly at her own reaction. The door closed behind her with a soft click and she glanced over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru still eyeing her. “You have a nice home.” She complimented, hoping to break the ice between them.

He nodded once and stepped in front of her and led her silently through the hallway and into the large kitchen. It was beautiful and spacious, and there, sitting at the island bar in the middle of the kitchen was Inuyasha slurping down some ramen noodles. That hasn’t changed; he still enjoyed the ‘ninja’ food. It made her want to giggle. His hair was the same and his ears were the same. He looked just the same as before. Instead of his red kimono he was wearing a black shirt with a pair of jeans and boots.

“Inuyasha.” She gasped.

He looked at her with a mouthful of food and swallowed quickly. “Kagome!” He put his fork down and got up from the seat and ran to her and swept her up in a tight hug. That was a first! She closed her eyes and circled her arms around him and pulled him against her happily. “It’s been so long. How the hell have you been?” he asked and pulled away and kept his hands on her arms as he looked her over. He then stiffened as his eyes widened and his nose sniffed. His golden eyes snapped up past her and over her shoulder to where she assumed Sesshomaru stood back. He quickly let her go and took a few steps back.

She raised her eyebrows, “What’s wrong?”

His eyes were still wide and a blush rose to his cheeks. He was blushing! Her heart skipped a beat. Why did she think that was cute? “Well, uh… it looks like you’ve been marked and uh… in heat.” He looked away nervously and scratched his head with his long nails. Then something must have clicked in his head and he glared at Sesshomaru who still stood behind her. Was Sesshomaru glaring back? “You bastard!”

She stood to the side so she could watch the two brothers. At least nothing changed between them. Sesshomaru was glaring but this time not at her but at Inuyasha.

“You marked her! I thought you hated humans! After all the shit you gave me for being a half-breed and you mark her!? You do realize you’re going to have half-breeds if you continue the mating process?!” Inuyasha yelled and his fists were balled up as if he were going to punch him. Normally he would have his sword and attack.

“Times have changed, little brother.” Sesshomaru spoke so softly and menacingly. “You chose another and Kagome is powerful enough to carry on the line. Your weakling children are of no match and worthy enough to take the title of the lands of our father. I own them and need an heir. She had agreed before she came back to this time.”

Inuyasha growled but looked shocked. He looked over at Kagome with a glare, “Is this true, Kagome? Did you agree to mate with him?”

“Well, uh… I—” why couldn’t she just come out with it? She looked away from her once crush and looked at Sesshomaru who looked pissed. She hadn’t noticed he was wearing a nice suit and dress shoes to go with it. Was he going somewhere? Was he really going to leave?

Inuyasha growled and looked at Sesshomaru, “You liar! You forced her into this! Get rid of it! She doesn’t want you! I can smell your disgusting scent on her. And… and I can smell…” he blushed again as if he didn’t want to admit that he was smelling her arousal for Sesshomaru.

“I do not lie, little brother. Kagome and I had come to an agreement and will be my mate. I am courting her as she had requested. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must take my leave. I’ll leave you two alone.” He turned and started to walk away but then stopped short and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, “If you touch her again, little brother, I’ll kill you.” He then walked out.

After hearing the front door open and close, both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. She was red in the face and ashamed. “Inuyasha, I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

He glared at her, “Why would you agree to something like that, stupid?!”

“I’m not stupid, stupid!!” she yelled and balled up her fists at her side. “A lot has happened!”

“Keh! You hated him! He hated you! If you don’t remember, he tried killing you many times! You are human for fuck’s sake! It isn’t right!” he screamed and moved closer to her as if he were going to throttle her. Nothing has changed between them.

She cracked a smile and started to laugh at all the memories of them fighting in the past. She had missed that. He had always cared for her and for whatever reason he cares that she’s going to mate with Sesshomaru.

“Wha—What’s so damn funny?” He asked shocked, his voice back to normal volume.

She covered her mouth as she continued to laugh, “You! Us! I missed this. We used to fight all the time. I had missed that. I missed you, Inuyasha.” She admitted sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I kind of missed you too. What the hell happened? Why didn’t you say goodbye?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. It just sort of happened.” She shrugged her shoulders and finally stopped laughing. “Why don’t we sit down and catch up.”

He nodded with a slight smile, “Yeah.” He led her out of the kitchen like as if he knew his way around Sesshomaru’s house. They went into the nice living room that had a large tv and a soft looking couch that made a U. Of course Sesshomaru would have the finest. She was sure it was electric recliners too.

They both sat down on opposite sides of the couch. She was pretty sure he could still smell Sesshomaru on her and her arousal for him. She hated that. She didn’t want to make her friend uncomfortable. She looked down at her lap with a blush. “I’m sorry, Inuyasha.”

“Huh? What for?”

Her heart pounded against her breast, “I know it must be uncomfortable for you to smell it.”

He made a noise as if he were shocked and took in a deep breath, “It’s alright. I’ll get used to it. Your heat will pass soon. When Sesshomaru finally… you know… uh… takes you, it will die down a little. Plus, heat cycles around every few weeks. It’s a demon’s way to make sure his female is ready to conceive.”

She looked up from her lap with wide eyes and she stared at Inuyasha with shock. “How do you know so much? Did you do that with Kikyo?”

He blushed and scratched his head, “Uh… yeah.”

She nodded her head and jealously reared its ugly head. Once upon a time she had wanted that to be her. She wanted her happily ever after with Inuyasha but instead he had Kikyo and still does. “So, is that how she is able to live so long?” she was surprised they all were still alive. “Because you mated with her? I didn’t think half demons would live as long as full demons…”

He nodded his head, “Yeah, half demons have a long-life span as well. When Kikyo and I mated she received a part of my soul. So that meant if I were to die, she dies and vice versa. So, when you and Sesshomaru finally mate it will be the same.”

She nodded her head. At least _someone_ was explaining this. Sesshomaru didn’t. She looked back down at her lap and let out a shaky breath, “I’m not sure I want to go through with this, Inuyasha.” She whispered.

“What the hell do you mean?” he asked sounding ticked off.

“He is so… cold. He said he doesn’t want love and that demons don’t love. He just wants to knock me up. I mean, I don’t even know if he likes me. He said he puts up with humans.” She mumbled and looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes, “I hate that I’m always aroused by him. I can never be satisfied. Just being here is driving me crazy from the smell of it.” She admitted.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned forward in his spot and clasped his hands together and looked at them as he was trying to think of what to say. She didn’t mean to make it awkward but she needed someone to talk to about this. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru, even if he didn’t like him. After a few moments he looked up at her with his gentle golden eyes, full of concern, “This is so weird talking about it, Kagome, but I’m here to help. He may be a bastard but I’ll help.” He smiled gently before continuing, “Sesshomaru _does_ like you, Kagome. I can tell. When I held onto you, he was pissed. I’m sure he wants you more than you know. If he didn’t then why would he claim you? Why would he go through all this trouble?” he shook his head at his own words and hidden thoughts.

The tears kept coming and falling down her cheeks. She hated crying so much and ever since Sesshomaru came into her life, she’s been crying a lot more. “I don’t love him, Inuyasha. I kind of like him but I don’t love him. But I’d like to someday. Is there anything I can do to make him happy other than give him children? What do demons like? Do you know anything about him? You must know from all the years you’ve lived and probably ran into each other…” there had to be something.

Inuyasha nodded and smirked, “Have you kissed his neck?”

She shook her head. “No. He’s usually the one to start everything. When he kisses my neck… it drives me crazy.” She blushed as she remembered the feelings and it only made her pussy throb right there.

Inuyasha growled and covered his nose with his hand and leaned back in his spot. Shit.

“Sorry!” she gasped and squeezed her thighs together.

He took deep breaths through his mouth then moved his hand away from his nose and kept breathing through his mouth and gave her a weak smile, as if he were struggling. “Kiss his neck. Touch his ass. Whisper sexy things in his ear. Make all the moves on him.” He panted out, still struggling.

“That’s all physical. There’s no way he would like me or love me with just that.” She whispered brokenly. Why in the hell does it matter for him to love her? She just wanted him to like her.

“It’s a start.” He panted and glared at her, “Kagome…” he growled as if he were about to attack her. “We’ll have to cut this short. I can’t be with you while you are in heat. It’s driving me crazy. You are a friend and I don’t want to take advantage. You belong to Sesshomaru. I have a mate. Someone will die if I try anything and believe me, I’m about to.” He gritted through his teeth.

She nodded and stood up and straightened her dress nervously, “Anything else I can do to make him like me?” her voice was shaky.

“Do everything he says. Let him… let him… FUCK KAGOME GO!” he yelled and stood up with his fists balled up at his sides. He had a huge erection pressing from inside his jeans.

She gasped and quickly turned and practically ran out of the house and to her car. Fuck Sesshomaru and marking her. She couldn’t even hang out with her old friend. Damn him to hell.

XXX

It was close to the evening and Kagome had decided to make herself a traditional Japanese meal. She hadn’t had one in forever. She tried to use ingredients as close as possible that she could get at stores. It smelled amazing. She hummed softly as she fixed her plate and went to her couch since she didn’t have a table to sit at. However, she was thankful that she had good chopsticks to use that she had brought with her from Japan. She was about to start eating when there was a knock on her door. Her eyebrows rose and she stood up and straightened her shorts that were riding up. There was pretty short but it wasn’t like anyone was here. She wanted to be comfortable for the evening.

She opened the door slowly and peeked out and saw Sesshomaru standing there wearing a different change of clothes. A nice white shirt again and jeans with comfortable looking black shoes. He had a duffel bag strapped to his shoulder that looked heavy. “Are you going to let me in?” he asked, almost as if he were echoing from her earlier words to him when she went to his house.

“Why should I?” God, she was stupid. She wanted him to like her and with her being mean it wasn’t going to work. She took in a deep breath and opened the door and let him come in.

He silently stepped through the doorway and past her and put his bag down on the ground by the table and turned and looked at her, “Did I interrupt your meal time?”

“I was about to eat. I have extra, are you hungry?” she moved towards the kitchen to make him a plate. Thankfully she had an extra pair of chopsticks to give him.

“That sounds nice.” He whispered.

She made him a plate and grabbed him a bottle of water and set it down on the table next to her food. “Eat up.” She smiled and sat down.

Doing as she said, he sat down next to her and picked up the chopsticks and grabbed some food and brought it to his mouth and ate. She watched him in the corner of her eyes as she ate along with him in silence. She was nervous of what he thought of her cooking. “Any good?” she asked nervously.

He finished chewing and swallowed, “Very.” then proceeded to grab more and put it in his mouth.

She smiled and went back to eating and would take drinks of her water. “You know, I never thought you ate human food.” She teased and shoulder bumped him with hers.

“I do.” He said simply.

Was he mad? Annoyed? Why was she all of a sudden super nervous? Did Inuyasha tell him what happened between them while Sesshomaru was gone? She took more bites of her food. The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. She might as well ask. “I guess Inuyasha told you?”

“Yes.”

A blush rose to her cheeks and her stomach knotted. “I’m so sorry.” She mumbled and put her chopsticks down on her plate of half eaten food.

“Eat.”

She wanted to scream. He was being more secretive. “I couldn’t help it, damn it! It’s your fault! I can’t stop thinking about you! I constantly think about you and when I touch myself, it’s you I think of doing it. I’m always horny and I’m always wanting it to be you to fuck me. No one else. I have no interest in anyone else. Inuyasha is just a friend so I don’t know why you are so fucking jealous over him!”

He put his chopsticks down and looked at her with narrowed eyes, “I thought you wanted someone to make love to you.”

She stopped and held her breath at his words. He _was_ listening after all. He remembered. “I want—” she quickly stopped. She was about to admit that she wanted him to make love to her. He would never do that. He’d only fuck her… if he even got around to it. He’s being a fucking tease.

“Breathe, Kagome.” When she took a breath he continued, “I had promised to ‘date’ you and that’s what I’m doing. I’m a demon, you must remember that. There is a major difference between humans and demons. We don’t lo—” he stopped speaking when she threw herself in his arms and clamped her mouth on his. She didn’t want to hear it again. She wanted him to shut the hell up. She didn’t want to cry anymore.

She slid her tongue along his lips, just like he had done to her before. He took in a sharp breath and opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. He tasted like her food and not the usual sweetness. But she didn’t care. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and straddled his lap. She’s doing just as Inuyasha said. She’s making the moves. She’s going to make him like her, damn it. Her fingers tangled in his silky hair and smirked against lips as he moaned softly into her mouth. His hands crept to her hips and held onto her.

Slowly, she grinded against his lap, causing friction between the two. She grew wetter and wetter and she felt him getting hard. Fast. He moaned once again and then growled when she tugged at his hair and pulled his lips away from hers and to the side.

“What are you do—” he gasped then moaned when her lips trailed along his jaw and down his neck. His nails started to dig into her hips.

She groaned from the slight pain of his nails but didn’t care. It just turned her on more. She circled and bucked her hips. He was painfully hard and she wanted to touch him. He had seen and tasted her. It’s her turn to see and taste him. She’s never done it before but she was sure he would guide her. Her lips blazed a trail down to his neck and evoked more moans from him and even shaky breaths. God, she was good. Inuyasha was right and the reactions and sounds she was getting from Sesshomaru was turning her on more.

“What the hell are you doing to me, woman?” he growled out in a shaky breath.

She licked at a spot and ran her hands away from his scalp down his neck and shoulders, chest, stomach and then his hips. Jack pot. She struggled to unbutton his pants. “Shut up and just enjoy this.” She moaned into his neck and nipped the spot which only made his cock jerk against her pussy. With how thin and short her shorts were, oh yeah, she could feel everything. He took in a breath with a hiss and dug his claws further into her, probably making her bleed. Again, she didn’t give a shit. Pleased that he wasn’t stopping her she unzipped his pants and struggled once again to pull his pants down away from his hips but he helped and lifted his hips but kept his hands gripping hard on her hips. It was as if he were in shock and didn’t know what to do. It was glorious.

She got the pants down enough and she pulled away from his neck and looked down between them. His cock was large. How in the hell was that going to fit in her? Nervously, she gripped on the hard erection and marveled at how it felt in her hand. She couldn’t even wrap her whole hand around it. It was velvet with steel. She slowly pumped her hand up and down the length of him and looked up into his golden eyes full of desire. His breaths were coming out shallow and soft moans escaped him as she worked him slowly.

“Do you like that?” She whispered huskily, surprised by her own voice. It sounded sultry and seducing.

“Why are you doing this?” he groaned out and lifted his hips up in motion as if he were fucking her hand.

“Because I want to pleasure you too.” she climbed off of his lap and got on her knees between his legs and was facing his massive cock. God, she hoped she could do this right and not look like an idiot. She glanced up at him and he was staring down at her with hooded eyes, watching her. Waiting. She licked her lips and he groaned out at just the sight of that. She slowly leaned in further and licked along the shaft and groaned herself from his taste. She never would have thought a cock would taste appealing but his did. It just made her pussy throb in response.

He hissed out as she ran his tongue all the way up to the head and slowly circled it along and tasted the pre-cum coming out. “How the hell do you know how to do this, Kagome?” He growled out and buried his claws in her hair and lifted her head up away from his cock to look up at him.

“I don’t.” she murmured shyly, her confidence dying quickly.

His eyes narrowed and he tugged harder at her hair, ready to yank her up and away from his cock. “You are able to do such things as if you have done it before. Have you lied to me about being a virgin? Have you touched another man?” he growled out.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on his knees, “I _am_ a virgin and have never done anything more than kiss!” she hissed as he pulled more at her scalp. “Now let me fuck you with my mouth!”

He released her hair and stood up and pulled his pants up, shoving his still hard cock in place and zipped and buttoned his pants. “I came here to woo you. Not fuck you, Kagome.” He snarled.

She quickly stood up and balled her fists at her sides, “You won’t fuck me. I just wanted to pleasure you as well.”

He glared at her, “What all did you and Inuyasha talk about? Other than him wanting to fuck you?”

Her eyes widened, “N-nothing.”

“Stop lying.”

“Why are you getting so angry? Are you scared of something?” her heart raced at the thought of him maybe starting to get feelings for her. Could it be possible?

He turned away from her and picked up his duffel back and put the strap on his shoulder and walked to the door. He was leaving!

She growled and stormed to him and grabbed his shoulder to stop him, “Don’t go!” she begged.

He stopped but didn’t turn and look at her. She still held onto the back of his shoulder. “Live with me, Kagome.”

Shocked by his words, her eyes widened and her hand fell away from him down to her side. “W-what?”

“We are to mate. That means we must live together. I have a house with space and rooms. I have waited a long time for you. Searching for you. I want you to live with me.” The last part came out as a whisper. He turned slowly and looked at her with gentle eyes. “Live with me.”

What had just gotten into him? When they were reunited at the restaurant, he had mentioned that they were to marry and for her to live with him. Why had she forgotten about that? It just slipped past her and now she felt stupid for giving him such shit. She nodded once. “Do we sleep in the same room?”

“Yes.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Will you let me touch you as well?” why did it matter so much to her? She was horny all the damn time and needed him to touch her. Fuck her. Make her feel better. But she also wanted and needed more.

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

He nodded once. “I’ll start the arrangements. Start packing.”

“You aren’t going to help me?”

“I’ll help, along with Inuyasha and Shippo.”

She nodded and bit down on her lip nervously, “Are you going to stay the night?” she asked hopefully.

“It’s best I keep courting you and take things slower. I’ll relieve you tonight but we will not have sex. I won’t be staying the night.” He explained gently. He did however put his bag down and moved closer to her.

“Then what’s in the bag?”

“Clothes.”

“Then you _were_ going to stay the night.”

“Initially yes.”

She shook her head, “You are giving me serious whip lash.” She groaned.

He didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he leaned down and captured her lips with his and pulled her hard against him. He was still rock hard and needing her. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and tanged her fingers in his hair.

A hiss escaped him as she pulled at his hair and swept his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangled in an erotic dance. He swept her up to where her legs wrapped around his hips as he carried her to her room and placed her down on her bed with a growl.

She watched him with hooded eyes and let out a mewl as he pulled down her shorts. His nostrils flared, “No panties?” he growled out.

“No need.” She said innocently but with a smirk. The inner vixen was coming back.

He growled and climbed over her. She felt a surge of courage and quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his neck and turned them so she was straddling him while he was lying on his back. His eyes were wide in shock but then went back to normal. “What are you doing?” He hissed.

“Just shut up.” She leaned down and captured his lips and before he could respond she moved away from his lips and kissed down his jaw then his neck. She licked and kissed a spot where he growled then moaned as he lifted his hips in response, grinding against her. This kind of response she enjoyed. This is what she wanted. What she needed. He may not love her or even like her, but for this moment, it was enough.

She reached down between them and started to undo his pants again but he growled and stopped her. “No, Kagome. I have already told you.”

“We aren’t going to. But I want your cock out. I want to grind my pussy against it. I want to come that way. Please just indulge me that way.” She moaned and ground her hips against him.

He released a shaky breath then let go of her hand and helped her undo his pants. She smirked and got his hard dick out and nervously rubbed it against her wet core. He hissed along with her moans. Even though he wasn’t inside of her, it felt amazing. She positioned it enough to where she could grind against it and come that way. Would he come too? Would he like it? She just wanted to pleasure him at this point. She wanted to come as well. But she wanted to hear him moan. She wanted to see him out of control, just like she had been before. Where the hell did this inner vixen come from? He did this to her!

She placed her hands on his stomach then crept her hands under his shirt and rubbed along the hard abs and held herself in place as she sat up and started to move and grind against him. He watched her with hooded eyes full of desire. She moaned as they moved together in unison and caused friction. He held onto her hips and helped her move in the right way. He was guiding her along. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the pleasure it was causing. Her orgasm was building and building.

“Look at me.” He hissed out and moaned as she bucked her hips harder.

She opened her eyes and panted heavily as she got closer to the edge. “Sesshomaru.” She gasped out.

He growled and his eyes glowed red and slightly widened as if he were about to shift to his other form. It didn’t scare her for once. It turned her on even more. He was losing control, just like she had wanted. His fangs lengthened and he started pumping his hips harder and his cock was pushing slightly inside of her.

Her eyes widened at the strange feeling. He didn’t want to take it fast before but now that he was losing control and the beastly side of him was coming out, he was pressing inside of her. Just the head. It was enough to make her lose control. She threw her head back and howled with moans as she jerked her hips faster causing her more friction and came hard. Her body convulsed and her vagina walls clamped down on nothing. The head of his cock was still pressed slightly inside of her, spreading just the entrance. He let out a loud growl and pushed his hips up hard to where he invaded her fully. There was absolutely no warning. He was stretching her. Filling her. He was too big. She screamed out but that didn’t stop him. She clenched around his hard cock and milked him. She was still coming, over and over. It was now painful but it didn’t matter in that moment.

He thrust his hips further up and pumped quickly. His claws dug into her hips and he snarled. This wasn’t the same Sesshomaru. This was the beast. She moaned out and rode him hard. It hurt like hell but she accepted it. This is what she wanted. This is what she needed. She looked down at him and his eyes were wide and red still and his fangs were longer. He continued to pump his large cock inside her wet pussy until he forced her hips down hard on him and he thrust his hips up hard. She felt it. She felt the rush of fluid shooting inside of her and causing intense pleasure that sent her into another orgasm. She took all of him and milked him.

After she came down from her high, she felt pain on her hips and inside of her vagina. He was still hard inside of her. His eyes were starting to change back to normal and she was terrified that he would be pissed at her. It was too late and she was fully satisfied. So, that’s what it feels like to have sex. Did that mean they were now mated? Shit. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. They didn’t use protection either! She was hoping to date and get to know him before she started to have children. Too late now. But she did want to fuck him from the beginning; just not get knocked up.

“Kagome.”

She removed her hands from face and looked down at him. His eyes were normal and narrowed. Great, he was pissed. “I’m sorry.” She whispered brokenly.

He took in a deep breath and pulled her down to him and hugged her close to him. That shocked her. She winced at the pain in her crotch, reminded once again that he was still hard and inside of her. “Did I scare you?” he asked gently, his claws burying in her thick black hair.

She closed her eyes and shook her head and held onto his shirt. They hadn’t even bothered to fully undress. It started out as just grinding to get her to come. But then they fucked. “No.”

He rolled them over and she let out a groan and unwrapped her legs from him. “Why weren’t you scared?”

She looked up at him shocked, “That’s all you are going to ask? You aren’t going to scold me for fucking you?”

A slight smile lifted his lips, “I am the one who fucked you, Kagome.”

She raised her eyebrows, “It wasn’t fully you, though.”

“I am in control always.”

“W-what?” she whispered then gasped as he slowly pulled out of her. She hurt but yet felt empty now.

“Did you think I lost control to the beast? I _am_ the beast.” He got off of her and fixed his pants and adjusted his erection to fit in his jeans. “I had said we were going to take it slow. I went against my word.”

Was he apologizing? She sat up and scooted off of the bed and winced from the pain of the movements. She quickly put her shorts on and smoothed her hair. She noticed the wet and leaking feeling of their fluids coming out of her. She knew because he was a demon, that he must have had a lot of cum. That all was in her and now coming out and soaking her shorts. “I asked for it.” She mumbled.

“It won’t happen again.”

She looked up at him and watched as he walked out of the room. She followed him to the front door. He picked up his bag and grabbed onto the door handle. “I’d like for it to happen again. If we are to date, or at least be a couple, I think it’s healthy for us to have sex.” She blurted out. “Besides you marked me and I’m in heat. I need you, probably just like you need me.”

He opened the door, “Then so be it.” Was all he said as he walked out and then closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! Events in this chapter pushes things along. 
> 
> Warnings! lots of profanity and lots of sex. You even get to see a Dom Sesshomaru. I mean, who can complain about that?

Chapter Six

“Damn, Kagome. How much shit do you have?” Inuyasha grouched as he set down another box in the moving truck. He was the only one who showed to help move boxes. He was strong, that didn’t change. But Kagome was let down that Sesshomaru nor Shippo showed up.

A grunt escaped her from the heavy box in her arms as she tried to put it down but it was quickly taken from her by Inuyasha. “I like to collect, kay?” she nearly shouted out of breath back to his snarky question. “Why isn’t Shippo here helping anyway? Sesshomaru too!”

They both walked back inside her apartment, it was nearly empty. Just a few boxes left. Sesshomaru had professional movers come and take the heavier things, like the bed, dresser, couch and tables. She wouldn’t need those things now that she was going to live with Sesshomaru. Oh, how fast things are going.

Inuyasha picked up his bottle of beer and took a swig then lowered it, “You’re in heat, that’s why for Shippo. Poor kid can’t control himself sometimes.” He glanced at Kagome carefully then continued, “and that bastard had some work to do. I guess something came up. Typical of him.” He huffed then took another swig of his beer.

It pissed her off to no end that Sesshomaru wouldn’t explain himself. He had said he would help her and Inuyasha but backed out at last minute. The hell? She grumbled under her breath and took a step away from Inuyasha, “So you can handle me being in heat or something? The other day you were about to jump my bones.”

“Keh, I am stronger than you think, Kagome. Ain’t nothing.” He sniffed and walked up to a box and picked it up and walked out of the apartment to take it to the moving truck.

It warmed her heart that she had her friend back. Oh, how she had missed him. He hadn’t changed one bit. Secretly, she was happy that no one else was here with them. Yeah, she wanted to see Shippo and Sesshomaru but she needed to catch up with Inuyasha. She had once loved him. She needed to know about everything that had happened between then and now. He had children! That’s so wonderful. She had once hoped it was she who gave him children. Oh, how the fates are cruel. A blush crept to her cheeks as she thought of the few small kisses they had shared in the past on their travels for the shards and to destroy Naraku.

For whatever reason, the image of his erection passed through her head. He was big. At least from what she could see from the outline of his jeans when he yelled at her the other day to leave. He didn’t look as big as his brother though. Sesshomaru was huge! Just the thought of Sesshomaru and his cock turned her on. Her breathing became shallow and her pussy throbbed. God damn, she couldn’t wait for this heat cycle to be done. Just how much longer will it last? Fuck. Damn Sesshomaru for marking her and putting her through this!

“Hey! What’s taking you so lo—” Inuyasha stopped when he walked in and took in the deep scent of her musky scent. He could smell it. He knew.

Kagome whipped around to look at him with wide eyes and his eyes were wide and his fists were balled up at his sides. “Maybe you should go!” she yelled with her hands up in front of her and her breathing quickened. She needed Sesshomaru. NOW.

Inuyasha took quick steps toward her, “Kagome.” He growled.

She stood in her place with hazy lust filled eyes. She was aching. Needing. She wanted Sesshomaru but she knew she had unresolved feelings for Inuyasha as well. She can’t! What is she thinking?! She can’t do anything with Inuyasha! She is marked for fuck’s sake! She had promised to Sesshomaru she would date him and carry his children. But oh, how she ached. She needed this to stop. She needed to be filled. She needed a cock inside her, NOW.

Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist roughly and pulled her against him and leaned down with a growl and clasped his lips on hers. They both moaned into each other’s mouth. Their tongues tangled and danced and fought dominance. God damn, he was a great kisser. He tasted just as good but not sweet like Sesshomaru. He was spicy. Savory. So, this is what she had missed all those years ago!

“Inuyasha,” she gasped out into his mouth. She needed more. She needed to be relieved. She wanted this throbbing to stop. Her mind was hazy with lust, need and want. She knew his was too because of her arousal. Dog demons are just the same as regular dogs. They’d fuck anything that was in heat. They’d fight each other for the bitch. “more.” She begged in a sultry voice. What the hell was she saying?

A growl erupted from his chest and he jerked her shirt up and over her head. He took a moment to look down at her full breasts hidden under her black lacy bra. “Damn, Kagome.” He whispered out of breath and leaned down and latched his mouth around her covered nipple.

She moaned and grasped onto the back of his head to hold him against her breast. His hands went behind her back and tried to unhook her bra but got pissed that it wouldn’t unhook easily so he shredded it off. She didn’t give a shit at the moment. But it _was_ her favorite bra. He tore the bra away from her and threw it somewhere in the empty room and latched his mouth on her erect nipple and he suckled, hard. She gasped at the sensitivity. Everything about this was wrong but she couldn’t stop herself. She couldn’t stop him. It felt good but it wasn’t the same as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru worked her perfectly, as if he knew everything that would drive her crazy and over the edge. But with Inuyasha, this will do.

His other hand went down to the top of her leggings and started to shove it down along with her panties. There wasn’t much fooling around. Yes, he was sucking and biting the shit out of her nipples but they were lust filled and going crazy. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. What would he feel like? Her mouth watered at just the thought. She was going crazy. But, Sesshomaru’s face kept coming to her mind. The way his eyes glowed red when he was out of control, or at least when she had initially thought he was out of control. He had been a real jerk lately but she still wanted him. Not Inuyasha. Yes, she finally got to make out with Inuyasha but he was married and had kids!

A strangled moan and gasp escaped her as his fingers shoved inside her wet pussy. When did he get that far in her pants? She bucked her hips and squeezed harder onto the back of his head. Fuck, that felt amazing. She moved her hips with his movements and mewled when his thumb rubbed in hard circles on her clit. Sweet Jesus he was working her good. She trembled in his embrace and pulled his head away from her sore breasts and captured his lips with her own. He groaned and pressed harder against her, letting her feel the large erection in his pants.

They both somehow managed to fall on the ground. She grunted but he cradled her to soften the fall. His fingers found their way back inside her again and pumped harshly. She opened her legs wide and humped his hand for more. She needed more. “FUCK ME INUYASHA!” She screamed and started to tear at his shirt and managed to rip it off of him. He growled and removed his fingers from her and started to undo his pants.

The heat between them was almost too much to handle. All thoughts of Sesshomaru was gone. She was too far gone. She was the bitch. Inuyasha was the alpha. She reached between them and grabbed a hold of his released erection and pumped him quickly. He grunted and growled and spread her legs further as he started to position himself outside of her wet and ready pussy.

A ring started to sound that stopped them and break through their lust filled haze. She huffed and puffed as he pulled away from her and fished through his pocket of his jeans that were half way down his legs. “Shit,” he growled as he grabbed his ringing and vibrating phone. “It’s Kikyo.”

She blinked a few times and started to realize what the hell happened. What almost happened. She was about to go all the way with Inuyasha. “Shit.” She whispered and scrambled away out from under him.

He clicked a button on the button and put the phone up enough to hear the other end. He was panting and flushed. “Hey,” he was trying to sound normal but they both knew he wasn’t. Kikyo was going to catch on.

Oh shit. Sesshomaru was going to find out. He will know. He had a great sense of smell. He’ll smell Inuyasha all over her. Angry and scared at herself she got up and pulled her leggings up and pulled her shirt on after realizing her bra was shredded. She’ll have to throw it away before she gets to her new home. Sesshomaru can’t find out. She had to wash herself. Inuyasha will have to wash himself.

“Let’s finish this up.” Inuyasha stood up and fixed his pants painfully and put on his shirt. “We need to get back to the house.” He was still trying to catch his breath.

She wouldn’t look at him. She just couldn’t. “I need to shower or something. You need to shower. Sesshomaru…” she gasped out and looked up at Inuyasha, “He’ll know!”

“We’re fucked, Kagome. He’ll know anyway.” He whispered. “Kikyo will find out as well.” He covered his face with a hand then quickly pulled away and groaned. “Your juices are all over me. I can smell you. Taste you.” He put a finger in his mouth and closed his eyes as if he were in pain. He moved forward as if he were about to attack her again. He quickly stopped then stormed off into the bathroom. She listened as the sink water turned on.

She messed with her hair and tried to make it look normal. She had to do something. She couldn’t let Sesshomaru find out. What will he say? What will he do? “Shit. Shit. Shit.” She whispered under her breath. She nearly jumped when she heard Inuyasha come back into the living room. “Let’s finish up.” She said nervously and picked up a box and quickly went out to the truck.

XXX

By the time she and Inuyasha finished unpacking all the boxes into her new home with Sesshomaru, it was close to the evening and dinner time. Inuyasha quickly made his exit to meet up with Kikyo, leaving Kagome to the wolves. Sesshomaru wasn’t home yet and for that she was thankful. That would give him some time to scrub herself until she was raw and sure that she didn’t reek of Inuyasha. She didn’t have the senses of a dog demon; she was only human.

After her hot shower and her skin was peeling and red, she decided to make some dinner. This would be the first official dinner in her new home with Sesshomaru. She searched the pantries and refrigerator for ideas and ingredients and decided to make fried chicken with mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans. She has always enjoyed those types of fatty foods. Sesshomaru _did_ say she was too skinny and lost weight. With how much he makes and how much food he had stocked up, she could finally make good meals and even learn a few new things.

It was pretty close to being done. She just needed to keep stirring the gravy to thicken up and then dinner would be ready. She had hoped Sesshomaru would be home by now so that way he would have a hot meal. She was loosening up and forgetting her ordeal with Inuyasha. Only slightly was she forgetting about what happened; slightly.

Her back stiffened when she heard the front door open the close and footsteps walk through the hallway to the kitchen. She kept her back to Sesshomaru’s entrance while she still stirred the gravy. It was thick now but she had to act cool. “Hey. Ready to eat?” she asked with a hitch in her voice. Fuck, she couldn’t forget what happened today. Who was she to think she could? It’s only up to god now if she could get away with it.

She turned off the burner with a shaky hand and finally turned to look him watching her. Fuck. He loosened his tie and put down his laptop bag on the counter so calmly and without looking away from her. “I’ll let you try to defend your actions.” He spoke so softly. Why the hell was he sounding so fucking calm? How the hell did he know? Inuyasha’s voice rang through her head; he’ll know no matter what she tried to do to cover the scent.

“W-what are you talking about?” her voice came out squeaky; why the hell was she trying to play dumb? He fucking knew, you idiot!

His eyes narrowed but he stayed in place. His hand on his tie lowered to his side. “I warned you to not touch another man the night I marked you. You did anyway. And my little brother no less.” He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes and then slowly opened them. “You are still aroused. He failed to satisfy you. Did you enjoy it while it happened?”

Her heart hammered in her chest and her body was shaking like a fucking leaf. She was speechless and tongue-tied. What the fuck was she to say to that? Her mouth kept opening and closing. When she finally was able to speak, he was slowly moving closer. “H-how did you know?” dumb question but she was stalling _and_ digging her own grave.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, it wasn’t a rough grip like she thought it would be. She was so worried he would take her out along with Inuyasha. What had she done? “I can smell him all over you. In you. Did he fuck you? I don’t smell his seed.” He pulled her along with him out of the kitchen, through the hallway and up the stairs.

“W-where are we going?” she whimpered and stumbled trying to keep up with him. After she fell a few times trying to go up the stairs he swept her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs.

“I haven’t been satisfying you enough in your time of heat and that is my fault. But I will _not_ allow my mate to fuck another to try and satisfy herself. You will be punished for going behind my back and finding another. You will learn who you belong to.” He stated simply as he made way down another short hallway and into a room that was large that had a king-sized bed with a comfortable looking comforter and pillows. The room was full of neutral colors. But she didn’t have time to take notice to anything.

He placed her down on her feet and without even blinking he shredded her clothes off of her and moved away from her and to the closet. She stood there naked and trembling. What was he doing? He said he was going to punish her. “I—I belong to no one!” she tried to sound strong but she just sounded stupid.

He came back out holding a few items. Ropes. Whips. Gags. And more. “Yes, you do. You belong to me. You’ll be sure to not forget that after this night and many more to come. Now, climb on the bed and get on your hands and knees.”

Her mouth went dry and her heart never stopped hammering. Her stomach dropped. “What are you going to do? Don’t tell me you’re going to kill me.” She whimpered. She slowly backed away from him but he still stood in place waiting for her to do as he said.

“I will not repeat myself.”

They watched each other and for once he wasn’t glaring at her. He seemed calm. It’s just like old times in the past when he looked deadly as ever and about to strike down his enemy. She was his enemy. Shit. She could run. She could use her miko powers!

“I wouldn’t do that.” He whispered and flared out his demonic aura when she tried to flare out her miko one.

She gulped and let it die down then backed up still and got on the bed just as he directed. Welp, she’s going to die. She got on her hands and knees and squeezed her eyes shut. This is how she’s going to die. Naked and exposed to him. How is he going to do it? Is he going to use his demonic whip to slice her in half? Why would he need all those ropes and shit if he were to do that?

“I’m not going to kill you, Kagome.” He answered her question finally and moved closer until he was by the bed and he maneuvered her around to where she was tied up and then gagged. “I’m teaching you a lesson. You are mine. Remember that. By the end of the night you will be screaming my name and begging for me.” Slowly a smile crept to his lips, as if he were enjoying the thought of that.

Why the hell was that turning her on? She thought she was going to die and now that she knows he isn’t going to kill her and was smiling at her, her pussy wept. His gold eyes slid down her naked and exposed body to her pussy and took in the juices coming out. His lips were still lifted in a smile. “Oh, how I will enjoy this.” He murmured and moved her easily to where she was back on her hands and knees with her legs spread wide to expose her weeping core.

His soft hand moved over her ass gently then lifted. He was out of her view and she had no idea what he was doing now. She turned her head as much as she could and saw him readying a whip. It looked long enough to reach her from where he stood at the end of the bed. She whimpered against the gag. She had never been whipped. He had spanked her and she enjoyed it, but a fucking whip? That looked painful! She tried to wiggle her way out of the constraints but it wouldn’t budge.

“It’s no use.” He warned.

She stopped and trembled. He narrowed his eyes finally then flicked his hand and with a _crack_ it hit her ass so fucking hard. She screamed into the gag which muffled it. He reached out and rubbed the sore spot where it hit and soothed the spot gently with his gentle touch. She turned her head back forward and leaned her head down and whimpered. He was the master of whips of course. She was thankful he wasn’t using his demonic one. His hand was gone and without warning the whip hit on her ass with another crack. She arched her back and pushed her ass out with another muffled scream.

“You grow wetter and wetter with each strike.” His tone was soft.

_Crack!_

“To think my mate would enjoy such punishments. You were made for just _me._ ”

_Crack!_

The screams were gone and were replaced with moans and whimpers. She was fucked up. She was enjoying this. It was Sesshomaru who was doing this to her and it was turning her on. What the hell was wrong with her? His words were turning her on. With each strike he would soothe her ass with a gentle rub then he would continue on. He was harsh yet gentle. If he hadn’t liked her, he wouldn’t have cared that she was messing around behind his back. He would probably allow it and mess around behind her back as well.

_Crack!_

“You think I don’t like you?” His voice was so gentle and so calm. His hand rubbed the spot the whip just hit, soothing it gently. “You are my mate.”

_Crack!_

She moaned and pushed her ass out further and wiggled it. She was begging for him. She wanted more than just whipping. She needed relief, damn it! Her clit was throbbing and she could swear that she couldn’t get any wetter.

“I have waited a long time for you to come back into my life.” _Crack!_ Rub. “You left little to no hints as to where in the future you came from. I knew you were Japanese. Empires rose and fell. Humans and demons eventually took sides. New lands and countries were discovered and explored. I watched time go by. All without _you_.” _Crack!_ Rub. “You are my destined mate; I knew that the moment I first saw you. I hated you, Kagome.”

Her eyes widened at his revelation. Her heart sank. But just as quickly as they had widened, they squeezed shut as a finger gently rubbed around her wet pussy. Teasing her. She moaned into the gag and wiggled her ass as best as she could, hoping for him to rub her clit or at least stick his long digit inside of her. She wanted him. Needed him. He hated her. But yet, she liked him still.

“As time passed and I watched you with my little brother, it bothered me more and more to see you fall for such a fool as he. Then Rin came into my life. I took care of her. She had taught me many things with such innocence and devotion to me.” He slowly spread her pussy lips apart but still had yet to enter a finger inside her. “She taught me love.” He whispered.

Her eyes widened and she gasped at such a shocking revelation. He had said many times that demons do not love. He had lied to her!

His fingers pulled away and he was quiet. She thought he must have left the room for her to stay like that for the rest of the night. _Crack!_ She screamed out in shock as the whip once more hit her ass. “Is it love you wish for? It could happen. But you have been acting cruelly towards me. I can be cruel as well.” She heard him lie something down. She turned her head and saw that he finally put the whip down and picked up something else she had never seen. It was long and black and had a flat end to it. He stepped towards her and rubbed the top of it against her pussy. “I desire you as much as you desire me. You think your heat doesn’t call out to me?” he narrowed his eyes and with a snap he flicked his wrist and the whip snapped against her pussy lips.

She let out a muffled moan. It hurt but when he rubbed it gently with the cool top of it, it felt so fucking good. She turned her head away from him and bent to where her head and shoulders were on the bed and her ass sticking out in the air, fully exposing herself to him.

“You shouldn’t have gone to Inuyasha. I’m going to remove the gag now. You will tell me the truth. You will stop being a wench and be open and honest with me.” He snapped the whip once more against her pussy and then rubbed it gently to soothe.

Her breathing was harsh and when he leaned over and removed the gag, she took in deep breaths of air and groaned when he ran his fingers along the curve of her spine down to her ass. “We didn’t fuck.” She admitted breathlessly.

“Then why do I smell him inside of you?” why was he being so calm about this? Why wasn’t he screaming or yelling or growling?!

“He fingered me! We made out and he fingered me!” she screamed as he gave her a hard spank then rubbed it. Her ass was hurting and sore. She wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. “He was helping me move and I was thinking about _you_ and got turned on. Inuyasha walked in and went crazy. I went crazy.”

He moved his hand away from her ass as he stepped away from the bed. He started to remove his clothes and she watched curiously. She had never seen him fully nude. Her mouth watered and grew wetter as he revealed more and more of himself. He had abs for days and his shoulders were broad and his biceps were built. He had trimmed silver pubes that trailed to his hard cock. She never got a great look the other night when she tried to give him a blow job. His thighs were thick and his legs long. He had kicked off his shoes and his feet were beautiful. His hair fell down perfectly along his back. He looked like a fucking god. He had markings on his wrists and only on his face. She had always wondered if he had any anywhere else but he did not. Didn’t matter.

Once done undressing he climbed on the bed the behind her pulled her hips roughly against his and let her feel his arousal push against her ass. “You are mine, Kagome. Only mine. I refuse to share. I had told you in the past that I will mate with no other and I meant it. You are under my protection and care. You will only want me to own you. _All_ of you. Your tight pussy belongs to me. Tonight, you will scream my name. You will beg for me. Every day and night until we die you will remember who you belong to. Not Inuyasha, not another man… _me_.” He growled out the last part then shoved his hard dick inside her dripping pussy.

She howled out in pain and pleasure. This was the second time she had him inside her. It hurt but with it was pleasure. She pushed back against him and squirmed in the restraints. He had all the control. He slammed his hips against her ass until she took all of him in her. It was way deeper than last time she had him. He had said he was always in control of the beast, that he was always the beast, but she wasn’t fully convinced. Were his eyes red right now? She shivered at the thought.

“Scream my name.” He demanded as he pounded his hips back and forth, in and out of her.

She howled and couldn’t even form words at the moment. He squeezed onto her hips tightly and moved her along with him. It was meant as a punishment… this whole thing. But she was loving every second of it. She needed more. She felt her clit throbbing harder but it didn’t matter. It was as if it didn’t need attention for her to orgasm. She could feel it coming.

“You will not come without my permission.” He growled as he kept at the same pace, as if he knew she was about to go over the edge. “You will learn who you belong to.”

She moaned out and felt her body tremble with the oncoming orgasm. It was going to happen. Oh god it was coming. “Sesshomaru!” She screamed out as her pussy clamped down on him.

He snarled and spanked her hard and quickly pulled out of her, preventing her from fully enjoying the orgasm. It was a half-assed orgasm. It quickly went away just as fast as it came. “You will do as told.” He spanked her again.

Why the fuck was this such a turn on? Who would have thought that a dominant Sesshomaru in the bedroom would be so fucking hot? “Please!” she begged. “I’m aching! I need you! Please!” she screamed out.

“You will not come!” he then entered her again and pounded once more in the same rhythm as before. With one hand he gripped her hip and with the other he grabbed onto her hair and yanked her head back to arch her back. “Only when I tell you to, will you be allowed to come. This is your punishment. You will never want anyone else but me ever again.”

Tears stung her eyes, not from sadness but from pleasure. What the hell is going on with her? She never would have thought she would cry from pleasure. Every erotica book she had read was wrong about all of this. Every romance book was bullshit. Sesshomaru was it. He was everything. She moaned out, “Sesshomaru! Please!”

“Please what? What do you want?” he leaned forward a little while still pumping in out of her. It looked as though he were about to kiss her. God how she wanted to be kissed!

“Please let me come!” she begged. Her body trembled and the orgasm was coming back. It was coming fast too. “I need it!” she screamed.

“Not this soon. You still have yet learned your lesson.” He leaned forward and clamped his lips harshly against hers and snaked his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and followed along with him but just as quickly he pulled away and let go of her hair and gripped onto both sides of her hips. His hips would slow down then would change tempo as he would go fast again. He would twist it in circles. Oh, the moves!

“It’s happening! It’s happening!” she came. Hard. She clamped down on him and squeezed him over and over. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as she moaned over and over.

He pulled out of her mid orgasm and got off the bed. She panted hard and turned her head slightly in a daze and watched as he picked up the whip again. Fuck. He narrowed his eyes at her as he held it out. His erection wet and jutted up proudly. “You will learn.” Was all he said before he flicked his wrist and the tail met her ass once more.

She screamed out.

“Scream my name, Kagome. Tell me who you want. Who do you belong to?”

Her mouth was dry. “You!” She whimpered.

“Who?” He flicked his wrist again and the tail once again met her ass.

“I belong to you!” She said a little louder.

“What’s my name?”

“Sesshomaru!”

“Are you going to come without my permission?”

“No!” she screamed out.

“Is it me you want?”

“Yes!”

He put down the whip and climbed back behind her and entered her once more. The tango once again started. He pounded harder and harder. He snarled and she screamed. She tried everything in her to not orgasm. He had a way with her that made her body sing. She had never felt orgasms like this before. She had never come so fast from her own hands or toys. But this? He was amazing. Oh, how she had missed him. Oh, how bad she wanted him. If it meant a full life and more of just fucking him just to have his children, then so be it. She’d take it. He was good at this.

His claws were digging into her hips and she had a feeling he was close to reaching his own orgasm. He was panting behind her and even moaning. She sounded like a wild animal compared to him. It was embarrassing for her. Her body was soaked with sweat. She was trembling once more and knew she was about to come. “Sesshomaru!” she begged.

“Who do you belong to?” he growled out, his voice gravely.

“You, Sesshomaru! Only you! I only want you! I only need you!” She screamed out not caring that later she will regret saying that. He had power now. He now owned her.

“Come for me!”

She pushed harder against him as best as she could and within seconds, she was having another orgasm. Her head was swimming in a high and blinding lights were exploding behind her eyes. She could feel his seed exploding inside of her and only making the orgasm that much better. He was pushing his cock deeper inside of her, probably to make sure she took every drop of him. She couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. She slumped forward, panting out of breath and trying to come down to her body. Her legs were still shaking and the ropes were burning against her skin. She had been thoroughly fucked and sated.

Slowly, he pulled out of her and started to easily undo the restraints. Once she was released, she spread her body out in a slump and closed her eyes. Her breaths shallow. She faintly heard him moving around the room, not even caring at the moment what he was doing. At some point she had closed her eyes and finally caught her breath. Her ass was stinging and her pussy felt raw.

The bed moved slightly and she opened her eyes and saw that the room was dark. He must have turned off the lights. She slowly moved and felt him pick her up slightly and put her under the soft sheets with him and he spooned against her back. They had never spooned nor had a sleep over. She was living with him now, so it was to be expected. She closed her eyes again and shivered at the feel of his warm body pressed against her back.

He slowly pushed her sweaty hair to the side from the back of her neck and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to a spot that made her quiver. “Have you learned your lesson?” he whispered and wrapped his arm around her gently and placed his hand on her waist.

She couldn’t even move her head to nod. She wasn’t even sure she would have a voice after all the screaming she had done. “Y-yes.” She whimpered.

“Will you be more open and honest with me?” he placed another gentle kiss on another spot on the back of her neck. What the hell was he doing? Was he loving on her?

“Yes.” She whispered, heart in throat.

“Just as I will be more open and honest with you. Now, get some rest.” He placed his head behind hers but she knew he had his nose in her hair to take in her scent that was now covered with his own.

“The food.” She whispered, remembering the dinner she had made. She wasn’t even hungry anymore and probably wouldn’t have the strength to stand anyway to go down and eat it.

“It will be cleaned up in the morning. We have work tomorrow.” He answered simply.

“It’s Tuesday tomorrow?”

“Yes. Has your memory been fucked out of you?”

She wanted to laugh. All she did was croak out some sort of cackle.

“Who is my brother?”

“What?” she asked sleepily, not realizing what he was saying or doing.

“That answers my question.”

With that she fell into a deep slumber.

XXX

Beeping brought Kagome out of her deep slumber. She slowly lifted her head confused, blinking her eyes trying to see. The room was dimly lit from the rising sun; it took a moment to remember where she was. She was in her new home now. It all looked and felt so different. She groaned and plopped her head back down. Work. She moved slightly and winced from the pain. Her ass hurt. Her pussy hurt. Fuck. She felt movement behind her and she started to remember where she was. She painfully turned on her other side and saw Sesshomaru lying there opening his eyes, waking up as well. A blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered what all they had done and said last night. What all had been said.

He leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against hers then pulled away and moved out of the large bed. She watched quietly as he walked around the bed in the nude. He glanced at her then went to her side of the bed and turned off the alarm. “Cat got your tongue?” he asked softly.

“I don’t think I can move.” She admitted sheepishly.

“Do I need to carry you to the shower then?” he pulled back the covers from her naked body.

“Did I even move during the night?” She started to slowly stretch and test out her limbs. They were all sore.

“No. You snored too.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but stopped when she saw the slight smile on his lips. She accepted his hand as he pulled her out of the bed and helped her towards the joined bathroom in the bedroom. It was a little bigger than her apartments, well old apartments. He had a slightly larger bathtub also a separate shower. He turned on the shower and opened the glass door for her, “I’ll get the towels for you. You shower first.”

She watched as he stepped away and went to the small linen closet in the bathroom and grabbed a couple towels. “You can join… if you want.” She mumbled shyly.

He eyed her as he put the towels down then stepped in with her under the shower water. She turned the heat up, expecting him to complain, but he didn’t. She smiled more to herself and wet her hair. It was matted and dirty. He stood silently behind her, pressed against her and had his hands gently on her waist. She shampooed her hair then rinsed and conditioned. She was using all his products so she had to be sure to unpack the rest of her things to not waste his. They took turns under the water and she even helped soap his body.

At some point she leaned in and pressed her lips against his and he allowed it. Even welcomed it and put more pressure into it. It made her heart race with excitement and she ran her hands over his naked chest. They made out right there under the spraying water. Hands all over each other. She roamed her hands down and grabbed onto his ass.

He hissed in her mouth and roughly pulled her closer against him. She felt his erection pressing against her and it made her so fucking giddy. He wanted her. She did this to him. Before they could go any further, he pulled away, “You are sore and hurting. We need to get ready for work.”

That seriously bummed her out. He had no problem fucking her raw last night. But when he sensed her mood, he gently smacked her ass that made her yelp in pain.

“As I said…” he murmured and went back to washing his hair.

She pouted and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body then her hair. She went back into their room and looked for something for her to wear for work. Thank god she was prepared for that. She had a duffel bag full of clothes that he had brought to their room thankfully at some point. She slipped on panties and hooked on a bra. She heard the shower turn off. She turned and watched as he walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. “No towel around your hair to dry?” she asked shocked.

“It will dry.” He stated simply and went to the dresser and started to pull out clothes.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to dressing. Once done she towel dried her hair as best as she could and hummed as she did so. She grabbed a hair tie from her bag and wrapped her hair up in a high bun and put it in place. That will do. She looked over and watched as Sesshomaru was doing finishing touches on his suit and tie. He had towel dried his hair as well without her watching. It was interesting to watch his morning routines. She had never imagined him taking showers and washing his hair and even drying it. She knew it was a normal thing to do but still… it was Sesshomaru.

He looked at her with his gold eyes and held her stare. “Find something interesting?”

She quickly looked away, “Just never thought I would see you doing normal human things. In the past I haven’t seen you bathe or eat or anything like that. It’s weird.”

“I’m not human. Remember that.” When had he come up behind her? His hands were on her waist again and gently pressed her ass against his crotch.

She took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. Her ass hurt so bad. But her pussy was throbbing. Fuck. He had said that the heat would die down once he claimed her; isn’t fucking claiming? Or does it consist of something else? She’s missing something here.

Just as quickly, he pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, “You’ll be late.”

She slipped on her shoes, forgetting about the socks. She followed him down the hall and down the stairs. The kitchen was a mess from her uneaten food. Pity that they couldn’t enjoy it. She watched as he let go of her hand and he started to throw stuff away and rinse it and put it in the dishwasher. She grabbed her keys and bags for work. She had to leave now to get her coffee in time for work. “I’ll be off now.”

He turned and looked at her, “Who do you belong to?”

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Flashes of the previous night flashed before her eyes. “You.” She whispered.

“Who?” he rumbled.

“Sesshomaru.”

“Good. Get your coffee and I’ll text you later.” He turned and went back to work to clean up before he had to go to work himself.

Fuck, this man will be the death of her.

XXX

All fucking day she couldn’t sit down. It hurt too much and she tried to play it off. She was so distracted but did her best to teach her classes. Hannah had lunch with her in the teacher’s conference lounge. Once again, Kagome had forgotten to pack a lunch. When it was the end of the day and she got in her car to drive back home, she wanted to scream.

She gritted her teeth together but knew she couldn’t complain. She had brought it on herself. She shouldn’t have done anything with Inuyasha but she hoped that she could see him again. He was still her friend. But for now, she wasn’t going to press the issue with Sesshomaru. She needed new clothes from all the times the brothers were shredding her clothes. They acted like she was made of money. When she got back to her new home, she saw Sesshomaru’s car parked in the driveway. She parked next to his.

“I’m home!” she called as she entered the house and went into the living room and placed her purse and bags down on the nice couch where Sesshomaru sat with his laptop out on his lap.

He looked up, “How was your day?”

A blush rose to her cheeks. Just a simple question like that made her happy. She smiled sweetly, “Pretty good. Yours?” she moved around and winced as she sat down.

His sharp eyes caught everything. He looked so damn proud of himself of what he did to her. “Busy.”

She nodded her head and watched him nervously. Why was she so damn nervous? She sighed and buried her head in her hands. “Sesshomaru, I’m so sorry for yesterday.”

He was quiet for a moment. “I think I’ve made my point.”

She nodded her head and looked up at him and saw that he was still watching her like hawk, looking for any signs of lies, maybe? She took in a deep. It’s time they talk about everything and not beat around the bush. “So, does this mean we are mated?”

“No. There’s more to it than that. More biting and combining auras again. Splitting souls.” He looked back down at his laptop. “You will still be in heat and I will take care of your needs.”

She nodded her head and wet her lips, “Do you still hate me like you hated me in the past?”

He put his laptop to the side and once again fixed his gold eyes on her, “No.”

“Do you only put up with me?” She was on the edge of her seat, figuratively and literally.

“No. I have feelings for you.” He admitted softly.

Her heart raced from his confession. Fucking finally! They were getting somewhere. “I have feelings for you as well.” She said just as softly.

He stood up slowly and made his way to her and took her hand and helped her stand up. He pulled her in a hug and buried his face in her shoulder. She was enjoying this affectionate side of him. “I have waited a long time for you, Kagome. Do you understand just how frustrating it was when you disappeared?” he growled.

She flushed and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. “I didn’t mean to.” She whispered. Her stomach growled, breaking the moment. He pulled away from her and released her. “What sounds good?” she asked.

His eyes were hooded with a look she knew all too well. It turned her on. “Let me take you out on a date.” he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Once again, she watched the movement and smiled slightly. She loved it when he did that. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sit long enough at a table.” She admitted. “I can cook something. Traditional, like home?” she moved away and went to the kitchen. She roamed around and tried to figure out what she could make for them.

He had followed her in the kitchen and was watching her. “Home.” He whispered.

She barely heard it. She found things to put together and he brought his laptop in the kitchen to work and watch over her as she cooked their dinner. It truly felt like home. She was fitting in nicely and the way his eyes were always on her made her skin prickle. Not from being scared but just from being so turned on. She couldn’t wait until the heat was over to take a break. Her poor vag was starting to hurt and she hoped she didn’t get knocked up just yet.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Chapter Seven

“So, you and Sesshomaru, huh?” Hannah asked after she took a bite of her sandwich she brought with her for lunch.

It’s been a few days since the punishment Sesshomaru gave her and her ass was starting to heal but she was still a little sore sitting on it. They hadn’t had sex since then because of how sore she was but she was still in heat and going crazy because of the lack of it. She was sure he was going crazy as well, at least from when he admitted that her heat drives him crazy as well…

“Yeah, well, sort of.” Kagome laughed nervously and took a bite of her own food. She had finally remembered to make herself something to eat to bring for lunch. She was thankful for that and also for the fact that it was Friday and she could spend the weekend with Sesshomaru and unpack more of her stuff. She only had a little left to do. Sesshomaru had been a big help with unpacking her things.

“Sort of?” Hannah asked with her eyebrows raised and sandwich half way to her mouth. “What do you mean by that? I thought you two were living together? Isn’t that what you just said?”

A blush rose to Kagome’s cheeks at just the reminder that they were now living together. Great. It was still new to her and taking some getting used to, really. She didn’t want to bother him in his usual routines with her own. She certainly didn’t want to face his wrath. She tried to be easy and humble. He made no comment on her bugging him so there was no reason for her to feel that she had to be careful but it was just in her nature. God, what is she going to do when she got her period? Would that disgust him? Had he ever dealt with a woman’s period and having to smell it or her mood swings? She knew with her periods she always wanted to veg out and needed chocolate all the time. She blinked when Hannah’s hand was waving in front of her face to make her come out of her thoughts. “Sorry, um, well… we aren’t official. I don’t think. We _are_ living together but he didn’t say anything about us being boyfriend-girlfriend or anything. Just… dates.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. If it was just dates, then why would he want you to live with him? Is it because he’s a demon? The mark on your neck he left behind is a territorial sign to everyone, humans and demons. There’s something going on that you’re leaving out.” Hannah nudged Kagome on the side, “You know how demons are, right?”

Hannah didn’t know about the deal that she made with Sesshomaru. She also didn’t know of the confessions they made to each other a couple days ago. But she was making a point. Demons just don’t mark something they don’t own, and Sesshomaru made it abundantly clear that she belonged to him. That he wanted her to have his children. _I have feelings for you_ , his voice rang through her head. She squeezed her thighs together as she grew wet from just that thought. He liked her! He admitted that he liked her! Her heart hammered in her chest. She liked him as well. A lot more than she thought she initially thought before. Great. “I know how demons are.” She finally answered her friend.

“Do you though? You seem unsure. I know you are a private person but um, it seems like he’s your first of anything.” Hannah turned her head away and took a bite of her food to try to act like she just didn’t just tell her that she knew Kagome was a virgin or that she that Kagome knew nothing of mating with a demon. What did Hannah know? 

Why did it matter anyway? “Doesn’t matter.” She mumbled and put her fork down and sighed heavily. “Let’s just drop the subject.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. You are a sweet woman, Kagome. Sesshomaru is this sexy, mysterious demon. He must like you a lot to have marked you. You can’t get rid of that. Marks are for life.” She took another bite. Her phone vibrated on the table; she picked it up and dropped the subject.

No longer hungry, Kagome gathered her things and threw it away and packed away the containers in her lunch box. She sat back down next to her friend and watched as Hannah smiled and would giggle at her phone then tap away at something like she was texting. Curious to see if Sesshomaru had texted her anything she checked her phone. Nothing. She grumbled quietly and put down her phone.

“Hey, Bradley wants to go on a date. You and Sesshomaru want to join? It’ll be great.” Hannah giggled.

“But, wouldn’t you want to spend alone time with him? You wouldn’t seriously want to do another double date would you?” Kagome smiled gently but picked up her phone, ready to text Sesshomaru about it.

“He’s the one that suggested it. We talk every day. Besides, they are buddies, remember? I’m sure he’s already told Sesshomaru and left no other option. I’m just trying to be nice.” Hannah grinned wickedly.

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, “Well, if I have no other option then yes. When?”

“Tonight.” She stood up and grabbed her things. “Talk to your ‘non-boyfriend’ about it and let me know. But I’m sure he’s being dragged in it like you are. Seriously, maybe we can fish Sesshomaru to make it official between you two. You’ve been different. I want you to be happy.” Hannah smiled sweetly. “Anyway, we need to get back to work. See you later!”

Almost as soon as Hannah walked out of the lounge, Kagome’s phone dinged. She looked down and saw a text from Sesshomaru.

_Date night._

That’s it? No asking or saying anything more? She rolled her eyes. Of course, that’s Sesshomaru for you. She quickly responded; _I know. Hannah just filled me in. Do you know where? She didn’t tell me where or when. I’m guessing you know?_

She walked out of the lounge and made her way to her classroom that was empty. She was a little early before her next class would start. Her phone dinged again.

_Yes._

This was getting really irritating with how little he was saying. Was he mad again about something? He had promised to be more open and honest with her along with her being as well. But she didn’t like this one-word text messages she was getting from him. Since they admitted feelings for each other, shouldn’t they be all over each other? All gushy and sexual? Anything?! She decided to not respond back to him. Maybe that’ll piss him off like how his texts were pissing her off. Putting her phone away she sat down in her chair with an aggravated huff then winced slightly at the reminder of the other night. Still sore. But still turned on. It’s going to be a long day.

XXX

The work day went slow because she was dying to know where this date was and also what the hell was wrong with Sesshomaru. She kept over thinking things all day long. Also, she kept thinking of Hannah’s comments at lunch. Perhaps she should work on getting Sesshomaru to make it official between them. That would make her happier. She was happy but she just wanted to make things between them official, at least in human standards. It could be different for demons but for her it was different and he had to understand that. But for whatever reason, Hannah thought she wasn’t happy. It was weird. She also must admit to herself that she didn’t know that much about demons, especially with relationships. All she knew was about mating, sort of. She also knew enough from her adventures with Inuyasha and the gang of how to kill them. She _could_ ask Sesshomaru all about it.

She has just been accepting everything thrown her way and not ask anything. It’s time she started asking some questions along the way. Make more demands. Just the thought of her friends like Inuyasha and the others made her heart ache. She wanted to see them. She knew Sesshomaru would be mad if she even said Inuyasha’s name. She wasn’t going to poke the snarling bear about that. _Yet_. But he had to understand that Inuyasha was her friend and just because she was in heat and made a mistake, he had to let her be in contact with him. Everyone makes mistakes, she was sure even Sesshomaru had even made mistakes. He wasn’t some Mr. Perfect!

The car ride to the destination of their date was quiet and, on her part, awkward. When she had gotten home, he was already home and dressed in different clothes from that morning, a less formal suit and no tie. He told her to dress nice and that they were going to another restaurant and that was all. Nothing else was said. What the hell is wrong with him? He had to be mad about something. Perhaps he was still mad about her and Inuyasha? She had apologized and he even punished her! That had to be enough right?

She watched out the window and not look at him. She couldn’t because if she did, she would just get lost in her heat and want to fuck him and forget all the issues and feelings she was having at the moment. She felt insecure once again. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair. How could he just be so calm about everything? How could he just not show any feelings? He barely ever showed any expressions on his face, for crying out loud! He could at least wink at her or smirk or smile like he had before! Every passing second was pissing her off about him and everything he’s been doing these last few days.

“You’re pouting.” Sesshomaru’s bored voice broke through her thoughts.

Her shoulders stiffened and she felt her back go erect. How could he notice something like that when she wasn’t even facing him? She was looking out the window and there was no way for him to see her face or anything! She was sure her heart was at a normal rhythm, so how the hell did he know there was something wrong with her? “I’m _not_ pouting.”

The car turned gently and smoothly at a turn as they made their way to the destination. She didn’t think it would be far from them but it was. They’ve been driving for thirty minutes. “How many times must I say this? Do not lie to me.”

She stayed quiet for a minute or two and huffed, “Can we talk about it later tonight? I just want this date to be nice. No issues. Please?” Why did she have to be such a coward? She hated that about herself. He may have thought of her as this courageous miko but she was a fucking coward who was always emotional.

“I’ll hold you to it then.”

It went quiet between them again. And again, it was awkward. She was upset and now he was upset because she was upset. Well, he was upset before. God, she didn’t like this. She sighed heavily and fumbled with the hem of her black dress. It was the same black dress she wore for the first date with him; the blind date. She really needed to go shopping for more clothes, especially after some of them being torn off of her. Her eyes narrowed at that thought. Demons and tearing shit off was pissing her off. She wasn’t made of fucking money.

They finally arrived and again it looked to be a nice place. How the hell could he afford places like this? His job was nice but was it really _that_ nice and paid that well? Perhaps he saved money? She unbuckled her seat belt with they parked and she was about to get out of the car but stopped when the door opened and Sesshomaru was there. She half smiled and reached out to his outstretched hand and took it. He helped her up and closed the door behind her. His hand went down to her lower back and held gently as they walked together inside. It was dim lit like the other but bigger.

“Why is it all these places are always so dark?” she asked more to herself.

“It’s to build the atmosphere. Bradley must like this Hannah girl.” Sesshomaru answered softly.

She nodded once and followed along as they walked further in the building. Strange thing to her was there was no one waiting at the entrance. She didn’t think more of it as they ended up going up stairs and into a VIP area. This place was crazy. They had a fucking VIP? What the hell kind of restaurant was this? “Are you sure this is a restaurant?” she asked hesitantly.

“In a way it is.” Was all he said.

Her irritation once again spiked at his brief words and explanations. What the hell is going on with him? Before she could snap at him, they stopped at a round booth with large leather cushions and a large table between to separate them. Hannah looked over with a smile and Bradley was sitting next to her with an arm draped around her shoulder, hand close to the side her breast. Hm, so he was really into Hannah then.

“Hey! Just on time.” Bradley greeted.

Kagome put on her best smile, “Hey. How are you?”

“Great, missed your lovely accent.” He winked and ignored the low growl coming from Sesshomaru. “Have a seat.”

Kagome slid in across them and ignored as Sesshomaru slid in next to her and sat right against her. His clothed leg pressed against her slightly bare leg. She could feel his heat anyway and it shot through her body. Her nipples hardened and her panties were becoming soaked. Great. They were in public and she wanted to jump his bones already. His hand reached over and gently placed on her upper thigh, as if he knew. She was thankful that their friends couldn’t see his hand because of the distance and the table. How could she ignore Sesshomaru now? It was if he were trying to do all this on purpose and drive her crazy. Her heart rate accelerated and she was tempted to brush his hand off of her thigh. She had to keep it together!

The waiter was quick and took drink orders, everyone got water along with their choice of booze. Kagome had decided to do something different from the usual wine. They had Absinthe cocktails here and she had never tried it before, so she decided to try it. This seemed to please Sesshomaru from the light rub on her thigh he gave her as she ordered it, unless he had other things on his mind as her heat continued to flare.

“So, Kagome, Sesshomaru, I heard you two are now living together.” Hannah started after a moment of silence between everyone.

A blush rose to Kagome’s cheeks. Great, she was going to try and pry stuff out of Sesshomaru. She had hoped that she would try later or that Kagome could do it on her own. “Yes.” She mumbled to her friend shyly.

“Oh, really?” Bradley hooted. “Sesshomaru, you dog! Moving fast with her? You must really like her.”

Kagome kept her head straight forward but Sesshomaru’s rubs on her thigh never ceased. It was igniting a fire in her and she was slowly opening her legs, little by little, begging for more. Why did he have to do this right here? Why was he so hot and cold with her? He had been so quiet and seemed so angry and now he was giving her attention! Was it because they had an audience? Was that it? She had expected Sesshomaru to say something back to Bradley from his comments but he stayed quiet.

That didn’t stop Bradley nor Hannah. They were tag teaming them and it showed. Sesshomaru must have caught on quick or had already told Bradley about it at his job and just didn’t want to repeat himself, like he always told her he did not like doing. “I see the mark on your neck, Kagome. So, you two should be mated soon then, huh?” Bradley leaned forward slightly and then leaned back and grinned. “I’ve heard plenty about the effects of it all. Hannah here told me you didn’t know much about demons.”

“W-what?” Kagome stammered out then glared at her friend. She had told her friend that she knew about demons! So why did her friend tell Bradley that she didn’t? “What about you two? You seem to be all over each other…” Kagome tried to direct the topic to them instead on her and Sesshomaru. She was very private and she knew Sesshomaru was as well.

Hannah smiled and looked at Bradley then winked and kissed his cheek, “We’ve decided to be a couple.” She looked back at Kagome with a wink. “We just wanted to keep it quiet for a bit.”

Kagome smiled, “That’s nice. But why would you want to keep it quiet? Wouldn’t you want to tell everyone you’re in a relationship?”

“Okay, well I didn’t have time to tell you today. Plus, for whatever reason we wanted to tell you two before we made it public. I’m not sure why. But, what about you and Sesshomaru. You two seem serious, mating and all.”

Butterflies were flapping around in Kagome’s stomach. So, there it is. No waiting. No talking about it tonight with Sesshomaru. Alone. Sesshomaru’s hand stilled on her thigh. Great, he probably hated that. The waiter thankfully showed up with their drinks and told them he will be back with the food. Kagome was confused, food? But they hadn’t even ordered…

Bradley must have seen her visible confusion, “This isn’t a regular place to order food. This is a place for couples to… be themselves.” He smirked; his eyes glanced to Sesshomaru then he looked at Hannah with a smile. “They’ll be serving foods that are aphrodisiacs. Sesshomaru and I came up with the idea. He knew about Hannah and I and he actually knew about this place and suggested it.”

Kagome finally looked over at Sesshomaru and saw him looking at her in the corner of his eye. Watching. Waiting. So, he was trying to romance her or get her in the mood or what? In front of everyone? This was weird. “Er, um, well. Thank you.” she said to Sesshomaru then decided to speak in Japanese to him to know what the hell was really going on, “Do you plan on fucking me here in front of everyone or what?” It was meant to come out as an accusation and pissy but it came out husky instead.

Hannah and Bradley made a comment of her speaking in Japanese but she ignored them and stared down Sesshomaru who turned his head to look at her. “Do you want me to?” He asked back in Japanese.

They needed a private moment and thank god their friends didn’t speak their native language. Blood pumped to her cheeks and she automatically wanted to scream ‘no, what the hell is wrong with you?!’ to him but his hand went right went to weeping pussy, inside her panties and rubbed circles on her clit. He knew she was turned on. He knew just him being so close to her always drove her crazy. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let his unique scent fill her lungs. She bit down on her lower lip to keep from moaning out. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru and then with one slight nod, “I need you and you know that. But don’t think you’re out of trouble. Take me somewhere a little more quiet. Right. Now.” She murmured huskily.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lip, “I had no idea you’d be so demanding.” He teased then pulled his hand out of her panties then slid out of the comfortable booth. “Excuse us.” He spoke in English to their friends and held out a hand to Kagome.

She squirmed her way out of the booth with Sesshomaru’s help and they both quickly made their way to somewhere a little more private. They couldn’t make it too far because when they got a dark area, she pushed Sesshomaru to the wall and leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips with a groan. Her hands went to his chest between them as he pulled her tightly against him then one hand went down to her ass and squeezed. She moaned and slid her tongue in his mouth, both their tongues rubbed and danced against each other. They didn’t have much time to be away from their table or the mere fact of being caught. They may have been in the dark or maybe in a corner but someone could walk by them and call the cops.

As if sensing her sudden nervousness, Sesshomaru released her ass and reached between them and fumbled with the zipper and button of his pants and finally released his ready erection. They didn’t even pull apart from the kiss as he grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He turned them so her back was hitting against the wall and not his. He tugged her panties to the side and swiftly entered his cock inside of her.

She tried with all her might not to scream out in pleasure, but instead, she let out mewls and a few moans. She bucked her hips against his as he pumped in and out of her. Her body thumped against the wall along with his harsh movements. She was always surprised with just how much he stretched her. She couldn’t just get over how large his cock was. She moaned softly as she realized his lips were no longer on hers but rather on his mark he left behind on her neck. “Fuck, Sesshomaru.” She gasped out and bucked her hips more against his and squeezed her legs tighter around him.

“That’s right, keep saying my name.” He groaned and pushed inside of her harder… deeper, if possible. His tongue swirled on the mark and then his teeth were nipping at it.

A loud gasp escaped her as more pleasure shot through her body just from that. It was as if that mark were still sensitive. “Sesshomaru.” She moaned louder, at that moment not caring if anyone heard her. He was driving her crazy. One of his hands reached between them and a finger rubbed in circles on her clit. She had to be quiet. She couldn’t keep screaming out his name. She didn’t want the police to be called, because they could be. God, she would die of embarrassment if they were called and she got a ticket or went to jail.

Her body trembled against his and her toes curled in the confines of her shoes. Oh yes, she was about to come. He was sending her over the edge. He kept at the same pace with his dick and his fingers. “Come. Now.” He demanded lowly against her neck then bit onto her neck, but no teeth breaking skin unlike the last time he had to make the mark.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt her body convulsing. Yes, this man… demon, drove her crazy and knew how to work her. She clung onto him and bit into his neck to hold back the screams as she came, over and over. Her pussy clamped down on him and he groaned and pumped harder then pushed deeper as he had his own orgasm. Her head was swimming and she had yet to open her eyes and her mouth was still clamped hard on his neck, teeth squeezing and biting on his skin. But he didn’t make any sounds of protest. He was groaning and hissing. After a minute she opened her eyes and pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were glowing red at her. Yes, it was dark but she could make him out slightly but those eyes… they were fucking glowing. “Sesshomaru…” she whispered with a shiver.

He panted heavily as though he were trying to control himself. “Go back to the table.” He ground out and pulled out of her then set her gently on her shaky feet.

With a slight nod, hoping he could see it, she made her way back down to where their table was. The place was huge and she hadn’t remembered which way they had gone to get to where they were to have their quickie. But thankfully, she found it. She slid into the booth with a shy smile but they gave her a knowing smile. She looked away from them. Why had Sesshomaru told her to go back to the booth alone when they had left together? She was sure everyone knew what they left to do…

Those glowing eyes. She had seen them many times, so what changed this time? Could it be because he was mad that she had bitten him? He hadn’t seemed mad while she was doing it. She worried her bottom lip as she thought quietly and ignored Hannah and Bradley as they were drinking and talking. A few times they tried to bring her into their conversation but she just couldn’t seem to respond. It’s been ten minutes and Sesshomaru yet to come back.

She blinked to clear her mind and looked at Hannah then Bradley. They had more drinks and were getting slightly tipsy and eating the food. When had that arrived? Kagome’s own drink sat untouched so she picked it up and took a small sip. It was strong but good. She’d never had anything like it before. Sesshomaru’s old fashion was sitting untouched and the large ice cube was melting and watering down his drink. What in the hell was he doing?

“Don’t worry about him.” Bradley spoke to Kagome as if he were reading her mind then winked. “He’ll be back. Wouldn’t want to leave behind his mate-to-be to the wolves.” A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as if he knew something she didn’t.

She looked to Hannah who was smiling gently and nodded her head, “Probably ran into someone he knew. Happens here a lot.”

“What does that mean? He’s been here before?” Kagome asked as she brought her drink to her lips and took another generous drink. The burn was gone and was replaced by a tingle.

“Oh, that I don’t know. But this place is run by demons. It’s a small world for them.” Hannah glanced at Bradley who was nodding in agreement.

“Just relax and have a good time.” Bradley said kindly, this time no smirk or wink. Just tenderness.

Kagome loosened slightly and nodded. But still she was bothered by what had happened, but with this drink coursing through her, it was numbing her quickly. More small foods and drinks were coming to the table and before she knew it, she was drunk. Her body was loose but also on fire. It seemed to make her heat worse. If what Bradley had said before that this place was run by demons then they probably could smell her arousal that was way worse than before when she had stepped foot in there. Would it be like when Inuyasha went crazy? She shook her head at the memory and decided she was going to go find Sesshomaru. She needed him again. As mad as she had been at him all day… why again? She couldn’t remember. A giggle escaped her lips. She just missed him SO much. Giggle.

“I need.. er… I need…” Kagome slurred out as she shoved her way out from the booth and stumbled. “I need to find my maaaaaate.” She laughed out and blinked a few times to keep focus. It felt like she was hallucinating but it looked to be that Hannah and Bradley were making out and his hands were up her shirt. Couldn’t be. She must be way too drunk. There was no way that they would do those things at a booth with her sitting there. Why hadn’t she noticed before? Was she that far in her own thoughts that she wouldn’t hear or see anything before while it was happening?

She turned and stumbled away from their VIP booth and made way to find Sesshomaru. She kept tugging her dress down her thighs that kept riding up for some reason. Why wouldn’t they just stay down? She stumbled and hit the wall with her shoulder; she righted herself and stood straight and tried to walk in a straight line. “Sesshomaru?” She called out and looked around, everything was so unfocused. It felt as though her body was being licked by a thousand tiny tongues and igniting a fire deep inside her. She groaned at the feeling and kept moving. “Sesshomaruuuuu.” She sang out.

Sweat beaded all over her body. Something was happening to her and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. She felt the sweat on her face, rolling down slowly. There was sweat between her breasts that were beading down. She could feel every damn thing. It was making her hot. She felt hot. She needed to remove her clothes damn it. She groaned and stopped walking and quickly kicked off her shoes and then continued walking as she realized she was pulling up her dress. She hitched it up slightly then stopped and squeezed her eyes shut. “What am I doing?” she mumbled out and quickly pulled it down.

“What is a female in heat doing alone without her mate?” A familiar voice came from behind her.

She had heard this voice before. A long, long time ago. She stumbled and held onto the nearest thing when she almost fell. She looked and saw the familiar face. “Kouga?” she gasped. He had his long hair up in the same pony tail but had different clothes. They always wore different clothes these days; she really needed to stop being so surprised by that.

His eyes widened in shock, “Ka—gome?” he whispered then let go of her hand as if something electrocuted him. “You’re in heat? The hell? I thought you and dog breath weren’t together? They said you disappeared…” he sounded far off.

She swallowed hard as she tried to clear her mind. Everything was far off. Everything was swimming and her heat was flaring harder. The tongues were still licking at her skin and driving her crazy. “I need a drink.” She mumbled.

“Water? You need water.” He said quickly and led her in a maze. This place was a fucking maze, she thought to herself.

“Where’s Sesshomaru? He was here.” She groaned as she thought of him. His touch. His kiss. Red eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. Was he okay? What if something happened to him? It’s not like him to just disappear.

Kouga stopped and looked at her again with wide blue eyes, “Sesshomaru? The hell is he—you two are mated?” he asked shocked then he turned and continued to lead her. They ended up in a large area with loud music and people bumping and grinding to the music. She couldn’t make out if they were humans or demons or both.

“What the hell did I drink?” she groaned and rubbed at her eyes as they came to a stop at a bar and he asked for a water.

“I’m not sure but it looks like someone spiked it. Have a seat. I’ll have someone find Sesshomaru.” He kept his hands to himself which wasn’t like him. Why was he being so nice? He was nice in the past yes, but he was very cocky. Why did everyone have to change? Maybe it was for the better. But why couldn’t Sesshomaru change as well? For the millionth time, why did he have to be so cold?

A bottled water appeared in front of her and she clumsily opened it and took long gulps. It didn’t clear her mind. It didn’t wipe away the feelings all over her body. She still wanted to get naked. She still wanted to go to pound town with Sesshomaru. She giggled. Pound town. Giggle. She paid no mind to the questioning looks she was getting. She put the bottled water down and slammed her other hand down on the counter, “I want another absinthe drink!” She ordered loudly over the music.

“Ah, the green fairy.” The bartender laughed out and leaned forward with a wicked smile, “You _do_ know that this is demon run so this absinthe is different than human right? This one really does make you hallucinate and _feel_ things.” He waggled his brows.

Kouga groaned, “Oh, great. You weren’t drugged like I initially thought. Woman! Why did you think it wise to meddle in something like that here of all places?”

Kagome blinked and looked at her old friend, “I’ve never tried it before…?” she giggled and covered her mouth. “It’s just sooo good.” She cooed. More tongues licked at her body and she moaned softly. “Sesshomaru.” She whispered out in a sigh.

Kouga blinked over and over in a daze and he quickly pulled away in a shock, “You need to leave. Now.” He growled.

She tried to focus on Kouga, “I need to find him. I need Sesshomaru!”

“That damn dog.” He muttered and rubbed at his nose then looked away as if he were scanning the room then looked back at her, “Stay here. No more drinks other than water. Do. Not. Move.” He then quickly walked off.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the bartender who smirked as he handed her glass with a wink, “On the house.”

“Thanks!” she cooed and grabbed the drink and took a gulp as she stood and made her way through the crowd. She was losing it. But she felt she could fly. She felt light as a feather. She was hot, sweating and it didn’t help that bodies were pressing and bumping against her as the music continued to pound and vibrate through her body. Some of her drink sloshed out but she managed to down more of it before she could waste more from spilling it.

What had she been looking for again? Red eyes. Who did those red eyes belong to? She closed her eyes and her whole body was spinning out of control. Her body swayed to the music. She hadn’t noticed before but all the songs playing were talking about sex. Of course. She felt like a fucking goddess in that moment. Yes. Bow down to the goddess! She placed her empty glass down on something, she wasn’t sure and swayed more to the music and the bodies pressed tighter to her. Hands ran over her body.

A familiar touch made her open her eyes and she was face to face with Sesshomaru’s whose eyes glowed red. They were still glowing red. His markings were different. Feral. His claws were on her hips and he was pulling her against him. He leaned forward to where his mouth was pressing against her ear, “You couldn’t wait?” he growled.

Over the loud music, she thought she wouldn’t be able to hear him. But she did. She should have been afraid but she wasn’t. She melted into him and wrapped her arms languidly around his neck and moaned into his ear. He must have not been expecting that because he went stiff and pulled her closer against him. “Sesshomaruuuuu.” She sang but also moaned out at the same time if possible. “I was looking for you. What happened? Why didn’t you come back to me?” she ran one hand down through his silky hair and back then to his ass and squeezed which evoked another growl from him.

“We need to leave.” He hissed but didn’t move. It was as if he were paralyzed in place.

She started to nibble on his ear lobe and listened to the guttural growls coming from him. He must have liked that, she thought. She could feel the vibrations of his growling in her chest. She moved down his neck and started to nibble and was about to bite.

“Do. Not. Bite. Me.” He warned and his claws squeezed harder on her hips.

She pulled her head away and looked at his face and he looked like he was holding on by just a thread. Raising her eyebrows at the warning she pressed more against him and could feel his erection pressing against her, “What is wrong?” she murmured.

He was breathing hard and he stared down at her. Glowing eyes narrowed. “Biting your male mate is a sign of dominance over him, Kagome.” He growled. “I, Sesshomaru, am the dominating one. I am the alpha.”

Head spinning and trying to understand she tried to think it all through. He’s a dog demon. Dogs have their ways. But fucking from behind is always another way of showing dominance. But she did ride on top of him… that was dominating… over him. She cocked her head to the side and slow smile lifted her lips, “Sesshomaru,” she purred, wondering where in the hell this inner vixen came from again, “I rode you for my first time and you won’t let me bite you?” She ran a hand over his neck, “Would it help if I said you are the alpha?”

He hissed and before she knew it, they were traveling quickly through the dance floor and through the building in a blur. Her back hit against the outside of the building where there was some privacy from view. She stared up into his raging red eyes. “I told you I am the beast but I’m one step away from showing you once again who is in control.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring he was threatening to punish her. Her ass was nearly not as sore as before and she didn’t care too much at the moment if he were going to make it sore again. This green fairy shit was good. It made her feel good. “Sesshomaru,” she moaned out softly, deciding to stroke his ego to please him and hopefully calm him down but she wasn’t going to lie, this side of him was turning her on. Perhaps when she wasn’t drunk any more, she would be embarrassed but at the moment, she didn’t care. “you are my alpha. Show me once more who owns me.” She moaned out as he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up and had her wrap her legs around his hips.

He snarled as he hiked her dress up and tore her panties off and got his larger than normal erection out. He shoved himself inside of her tight wet sheath. They both hissed and she let out a groan from the size of him. She wasn’t sure if she could handle it. Was he bigger because he was close to transforming? He had said twice now that he was in control always but it looked as if he wasn’t. She allowed him to control her. She leaned in and kissed him hard to show him her devotion and acceptance.

His kisses were hard and rough. But her fuzzy mind didn’t give a shit. She was so into the moment and still felt light as a feather. He pounded into her which evoked screams out of her. Both were lost in their ecstasy and didn’t know or care that others could hear them. She felt the need to bite into his neck again. She wanted it. She needed it. She knew for her it wasn’t a sign of dominance but for him it was. But it made no damn sense that he allowed her to ride him if he was so worried about that. She leaned her head into his neck and licked along and started to suckle and leave a hickey. He squeezed onto her ass in reaction and ground his hips against hers. That’s a good reaction. She felt him bury his face in her neck and licked along her mark and was mimicking her. She moaned and wanted more. She thrusted her hips along with his and decided to go against what he wanted. She opened her mouth and bit hard. Fuck it.

He snarled and bit hard into her neck which made her scream and then moan. They both were clamped onto each other’s necks in passion and anger until they both rose up above it in lust and something more. She felt something shift in her. A piece of her was being pulled out of her. It couldn’t be. She quickly released his neck and shoved at him to push him away. He was trying to bind their souls! She just knew it! He was trying to complete the mating! Right there! “NO!” she screamed.

He still clamped on and continued to thrust. But the piece of her soul was put back and she once again felt complete. He was punishing her. She leaned her head back and continued to moan and squirm against him. He had so much fucking stamina and when she felt the pressure she was over the edge and gone. When she was having her orgasm, he allowed himself his own release. She felt him release himself into her and again pressed to the hilt and more into her. She had always wondered why he did that. Demon thing? Dog thing?

They stayed pressed to each other for a few minutes, breathing heavily and his glowing eyes were starting to go back to normal but his eyes were narrowed at her. “I told you not to bite me.”

She closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath and stop her head from spinning. She felt like she could go another round with him, to be honest. “Tongues.” She moaned. “Tongues are everywhere on me.”

He shifted and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with a certain force, “look at me.” He whispered against her lips.

She fluttered her eyes open to look at him. Eyes still red but not as glowy.

“Do not bite me.”

“I don’t understand, Sesshomaru.” She whined and circled her hips against his which made her moan. He was still hard in her. His claws squeezed on her ass, tearing into her dress. “I just enjoy it soooooo much. Why did you try taking my soul?” she continued to move her hips and moan.

He breathed hard and started to slowly move his hips with hers, pumping slowly in and out of her. He was giving her what she wanted. What she needed. Fuck the public. He didn’t answer her questions. He just continued to move with her.

She closed her eyes and moaned. He felt so good. The tongues felt so good. A fire burned in her slowly but it quickly took over. Her nipples were hard and so sensitive. Her mouth watered with wanting to taste him. She wanted him in her mouth. Blood? Seed? What? She groaned but it came out sounding like a moan. Her body trembled against his and her toes curled, oh yes, she forgot her shoes. This whole time she had been shoeless. “Sesshomaru,” she begged out in a moan.

He pressed his lips back against hers, their tongues tangled together and he kept pumping in and out of her. Less harsh than before. He didn’t say anything to her. She wasn’t sure if he knew what she was begging for. She wanted to taste him. Something feral in her was coming out. What the hell was wrong with her? Did he do this to her? Was it all those drinks?

“Please,” she begged out and kissed her way back down his neck and nuzzled a spot. Why was she obsessed with this? Why was she so set on biting him? Was it because he did it to her and it turned her on so much? That it sent her over the edge? It wasn’t meant as a way to show him she was in control. She just wanted to please him. She wanted him to feel the way he made her feel. When she first did it earlier inside he had reacted so well to it but then got all red eyed on her.

He pressed harder into her and stopped moving altogether. She didn’t think he would say anything. So, she gave him a gentle kiss on the neck and decided to not push it anymore. She made her way back up pressed her lips against his earlobe. She’ll just focus on that. He went back to moving in and out of her and hissed at her tongue swirling and her teeth nipping. She felt that fire building and building and once again, she went over the edge. She made sure she wasn’t nipping his ear when she came. She didn’t want to bite his ear off. She buried her face in his hair and clamped around his cock in her orgasm.

He groaned and moved his hips faster and once more came with her. They both breathed hard and he pulled out of her and set her down. She could barely stand. She pulled away from him and pushed her dress down. Her torn panties on the ground next to her feet. “Where are your shoes?” he asked gently when he looked down to where she was looking on the ground.

She looked up at him, his eyes normal. “I took them off and I don’t know where I put them.” She closed her eyes and stumbled in place. His hands grabbed her gently and held her in place. Such a great man, she thought to herself. She smiled but didn’t open her eyes. “I—I think—I think I need sleep.”

She felt herself being lifted in his strong arms and cradled against him. She didn’t even feel his movements and she peeked and saw they were in the parking lot and going towards his car. Ah yes, home. That will be nice. Her eyes slid shut and she felt herself slipping in and out. She was still awake but couldn’t keep her eyes open for some reason. Her body was still on fire and light as a feather.

“I ran into Kouga.” She mumbled and turned her head towards Sesshomaru and saw he was driving. He was so quiet. The car was so quiet. She giggled. Why was she giggling? “Hasn’t changed one bit.”

He glanced at her then looked back at the road. “How many drinks did you have?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. But it was so good. I think Kouga said they were demon drinks not human.” she looked out the window and everything looked so magical. The sky was on fire and it was beautiful.

The rest of the ride home she was talking nonsense all the way. He carried her inside and undressed her. She wanted to have sex again but he told her to sleep. He placed her in bed but she just clung to him. He groaned and undressed himself and climbed in bed with her. Her eyes were getting heavy and her body becoming lead. They lie together quietly, him spooning her and holding her close.

“Sesshomaru?” she mumbled tiredly, close to sleep.

“Hn?”

“I like you.” She smiled, “I’m sorry for making you mad.” She mumbled.

He squeezed onto her gently as if in reassurance. She slipped into slumber but before fully submerging she could have sworn she heard him whisper, “I liked it too much when you bit me.”


End file.
